Amistades Peligrosas
by Himelicius
Summary: Francia, Prusia y España deciden salir al cine tras un día agotador de reuniones. Allí, Antonio se encuentra con una chica que misteriosamente es igualita a Gilbert y se comporta como él. Eso les dará mucho en que pensar. ¿Y si no son los únicos que representan a su país? ¿Y si existen otros como ellos? ¿Un amigo sería siendo igual de amigo si en lugar de un hombre fuera una mujer?
1. Capítulo 1 - Extraña Coincidencia

_¡Hola de nuevo! Tras una pequeña tanda de one-shots, tenía ganas de escribir alguna historia un poco más larga así que aquí la tenéis. Tengo que empezar el Frain que comenté anteriormente, ya tengo el primer capítulo pensado pero como ese quiero que quede perfecto lo iré escribiendo con más calma._

_Espero que os guste esta historia, me apetecía mucho escribir algo así, centrado solo en el maravilloso Bad Touch, que son mis personajes favoritos tanto en mujeres como en hombres. Se puede decir que este sexteto de locos me tiene enamorada._

_Por si alguien no se aclara con los nombres aquí los dejo: Antonio (España), Gilbert (Prusia), Francis (Francia), Isabel (Fem!España), Julchen (Fem!Prusia) y Francesca (Fem!Francia)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en el vestíbulo del cine, esperando a que sus amigos regresaran de donde quisiera que hubieran ido. Estaba sentado en una de las grandes butacas y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido un par de veces. Había tenido un día muy largo, su vuelo apenas había aterrizado cuando ya debería de haber llegado a la reunión que tenían esa mañana los países miembros de la Unión Europea. Además de llegar considerablemente tarde y ganarse una bronca de Alemania, sus amigos le habían obligado a ir a comer con él por lo que tampoco se había podido echar una siesta. Y ahora tenía que tragarse una película por su culpa. Un thriller de acción que narraba la historia de unos contrabandistas árabes. Lo mejor para terminar el dichoso día.

Aburrido, comenzó a mirar a las diferentes personas que entraban y salían del cine. Casi todo era gente joven ya que era un miércoles por la noche. La vista de Antonio se detuvo en el puesto de palomitas al oír una voz estridente que se hacía notar sobre las demás.

-¡¿Cómo que no me podéis dar el maxi-cubo?!

-Perdone señorita pero el cubo que le incluye la oferta es el mediano.

-¡Me da igual! Yo quiero el grande. ¡Démelo!

La dueña de aquellos gritos era una chica que captó la atención de Antonio desde que posó sus ojos sobre ella. Tenía el cabello extremadamente largo, llegándole a la cadera pero lo que más chocaba era el color de este. Era de un blanco plateado pero se notaba que no era decolorado, ya que por lo que parecía de lejos, sus pestañas lucían del mismo color. Le recordaba mucho a alguien al que conocía muy bien.

-Pues tendrá que pagar aparte el cubo.

-Y una mierda, no es mi culpa que hagáis tan malas ofertas. En todo caso pagaré la diferencia entre el mediano y el maxi, pero ni de coña pago otro entero.

-No se preocupe, ya pago yo el cubo de la señorita – Antonio había sacado su cartera y se disponía a pagar cuando la chica le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

-No quiero pagarlo porque no me da la gana, no porque no tenga dinero. No necesito que un extraño me compre nada.

Antonio se volteó a mirarla y se encontró con unos desafiantes ojos rojos que tenían un brillo… ¿azulado? La cara de esa chica le había embelesado, se parecía tanto y a la vez tan poco a la de…

-¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Antonio volvió en sí y se dispuso a contestar a la chica.

-Perdona, es que nunca había visto… ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

La chica se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha tapando la cicatriz que recorría esta, y se ruborizó al instante. Antonio estaba casi seguro de que los ojos se le volvieron vidriosos, perdiendo ese aire desafiante que desprendía, pero no le dio tiempo a comprobarlo ya que la joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos agigantados.

-Perdone señorita, ¡se olvida su combo! – gritó la dependienta sin tener ningún efecto sobre la albina.

Antonio recogió el cubo de palomitas que había pagado y regresó a la butaca, donde ya le estaban esperando sus amigos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas Toño? La película está a punto de empezar – Gilbert miró las palomitas - ¿Tú tienes hambre siempre o cómo va esto? – España observó fijamente a su amigo y se acercó a su cara más de lo normal - ¿Qué puñetas haces ahora?

-Nada, estaba comprobando algo – dijo sin dejar de mirar al alemán con los ojos entrecerrados, poniendo una expresión bastante cómica - Gil, ¿tienes algún secreto que no nos hayas contado? Como una hermana gemela secreta o algo así…

Aquellas palabras desataron la risa del tercero que no comprendía la actitud del moreno pero que la situación le parecía de lo más entretenida. Francis era un chico alto, rubio, con una melena un tanto larga que recogía elegantemente en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso pero a diferencia de los de los nórdicos, no se mostraban fríos, sino que poseían un brillo divertido que le daba a la cara del francés su característico toque travieso. Su apariencia y su clase le convertían en el centro de las miradas de muchas mujeres e incluso de algún que otro hombre.

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Qué te han hecho en estos minutos que te hemos dejado solo? ¿Holanda ha venido a drogarte o qué? – el alemán seguía con lo suyo.

-No idiota, es que… me he encontrado con una chica que era igualita a ti.

Eso llamó la atención de los otros dos, que se acercaron a observarle con atención. No era algo normal encontrarse con alguien como Gilbert. Era albino, y eso significaba que tenía una piel extremadamente pálida, un cabello plateado y unos ojos de un color carmesí que en más de una ocasión le causaba algún que otro susto a alguien. Y es que el chico era bastante alto y además se entrenaba con frecuencia, por lo que su cuerpo musculado le acababa de dar su habitual apariencia amenazante. Aunque luego fuera más bien un perro ladrador y poco mordedor.

-¿Cómo que igualita a mí? ¿Era albina?

-Sí, exacto pero…

-Joder Toño, todos los albinos se parecen a mí. Es raro verlos, pero ahí están. Tampoco es para que te pongas como un puto psicópata.

-Que no, que no era solo su apariencia. Su forma de ser era igualita a la tuya – Gilbert había desviado la mirada de Antonio pero en cambio, la atención del francés se hizo mayor.

-¿Quieres decir que se comportaba de la misma forma egocéntrica, infantil y prepotente que este idiota? – Francis se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del ofendido.

-Mira quién habla.

Francis y Gilbert comenzaron una absurda discusión sobre quién era más egocéntrico, pero Toño se apresuró a detenerlos.

-No os estáis centrando en lo más importante. Ahora mismo, se encuentra en alguna sala de este cine una chica que es igual tanto personal como físicamente a Gilbert, ¿no queréis encontrarla?

Francis y Gilbert se miraron para después dirigir la mirada a su amigo español.

-Está bien, seré capaz de pasar de la gran película que he escogido para encontrar a una chica tan genial como yo – Gilbert hizo una breve pausa - Bien, ¿para qué sala se fue?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Sabes la película que iba a ver?

-Eeeem, no.

-¿A qué piso subió?

-Ni idea.

-Joder Toño, ¿qué coño has estado haciendo además de ir a comprar palomitas para cebarte?

-_Ay_ _Antoine, Antoine, Antoine_ – dijo Francis pasándole un brazo por los hombros - ¿nunca cambiarás verdad?

-No pude averiguar nada, estábamos hablando y de pronto se molestó por algo y se largó.

-¿Se molestó? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada. No dije nada. Ya te he dicho que era tan rara como Gilbert – esta vez fue Antonio el que se ganó la mirada de odio del albino.

-Bueno mirar, es imposible encontrarla. No podemos ir entrando sala por sala a buscarla porque además de que seguramente nos echarían, las salas están completamente a oscuras y sería imposible distinguirla - Antonio miró al suelo con cara de decepción por lo que Francis intentó animarle – Lo único que podemos hacer es entrar a ver nuestra película y rezar porque a la salida nos la encontremos.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia su sala correspondiente.

-Correr, que con la de anuncios que ponen con suerte solo nos habremos perdido los primeros cinco minutos – Gilbert aceleró subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y fue el primero en entrar en la sala.

La película, tal y como esperaba Antonio, era un total tormento por lo que se quedó dormido y Gilbert aprovechó para robarle el cubo de palomitas.

-Luego a ver quién es el que se ceba – dijo el francés en apenas un susurro.

-Anda, deja de hacerte el digno y coge, que sé que lo estás deseando.

El francés sonrió en la oscuridad y alargó el brazo para coger un puñado de palomitas.

La película terminó y los dos amigos despertaron al bello durmiente después de esconder las pruebas de su crimen.

-¿Qué tal el sueñecito? – preguntó divertido Francis.

-¿Sueñecito? Qué va, si estaba viéndola.

-Pues tenías los ojos muy cerrados – continuó el juego Gilbert.

-Tenía los ojos cerrados pero la estaba escuchando.

-Ya claro, ¿y cómo acababa?

-Oye, ¿y mis palomitas?

Los dos amigos se giraron y aceleraron el paso.

-Creo que cuando has subido no las llevabas. Te las debiste dejar en el vestíbulo.

-Que no, yo juraría que subí con ellas.

-_Ay Antoine_… estás despistadillo hoy ¿eh?

-No sé… supongo que me las habré dejado. Con el hambre que tengo yo ahora… - los dos culpables resoplaron aliviados – y tú Francis deja de llamarme "_Antoine" _o comenzaré a llamarte Francisco.

El albino se echó a reír como siempre hacía al escuchar las disputas de sus dos amigos, hasta que se acordó de la chica.

-Chicos, dejar la discusión y correr al vestíbulo. Tenemos que encontrar a mi genial doble.

Los tres comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo, esquivando a la gente a duras penas y estando a punto de tragarse el suelo en más de una ocasión. Al llegar a la entrada, recorrieron el lugar atentamente pero no encontraron a la chica. No había ni rastro.

-¿Seguro Toño que no lo has soñado? Es decir, soy genial y seguro que te gustaría que yo fuera una mujer porque así podrías tener la mejor novia del mundo pero… esto ha sido pasarse.

-Que no gilipollas, que era real – la vista de Antonio se posó sobre la dependienta del puesto de comida – preguntarle a ella, ya veréis.

Sin esperar a que los otros le siguieran, se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó sobre él, provocando un notable rubor en la chica. Y es que Antonio era muy guapo. Era alto, con un cuerpo tonificado y más moreno de lo habitual debido al sol. Tenía el pelo de un marrón chocolate intenso, un tanto ondulado y con algún que otro remolino que hacía que siempre lo llevara alborotado. Pero el toque de gracia lo tenía en su cara, sus facciones marcadas le daban ese aspecto atractivo tan típico de las zonas del sur, y sus expresivos ojos verdes destacando sobre esas facciones le servían como arma para atrapar a cualquier mujer. Y si eso no le funcionaba, solo tenía que enseñar brevemente su sonrisa, convirtiendo así su rostro duro en el de un niño dulce y adorable, que terminaba por derretir a cualquiera.

-Perdona, siento molestarla pero, ¿sería tan amable de describirle a mis dos amigos a la chica que ha montado antes el pequeño espectáculo?

-S-sí claro – la chica se puso todavía más nerviosa al ver cómo se acercaban Francis y Gilbert. Y es que los tres juntos imponían a cualquiera – la chica fue un tanto… - hizo una pausa – impulsiva – Francis escondió una carcajada ante la descripción de la dependienta – aunque al final se fue sin nada. No sé para qué tanto alboroto.

-Y ya para terminar de entretenerte y que nos odies un poquito por eso – dijo con la sonrisa letal de conquista - ¿Te importaría describirla físicamente?

La chica, que estaba hipnotizada mirando la carita de niño bueno de España, comenzó a hacer la descripción.

-Pues era bastante llamativa… era… - dirigió una mirada a Gilbert – como tú. Osea no quiero ofenderte pero es que la chica era…

-Albina. Tranquila preciosa, no le ofendes, está acostumbrado a estas cosas –el rubor de la chica se acentuó más. Francis miró al español riéndose entre dientes al ver cómo estaba tratando a la dependienta. Lo que hacía porque la chica se distrajera de su trabajo y solo se centrara en hablar con ellos.

-Y perdona la pregunta pero… ¿esa chica es tu novia? – los ojos de Francis se abrieron como platos. Sí que iba directa, y Antonio lo había conseguido con una sola sonrisa. Le invitaría a una cerveza después por eso.

-No, no lo es. Yo estoy soltero y sin compromiso – una mano agarró el cuello del español separándolo de la barra.

-Andando gigoló. Gracias por sus amables palabras señorita.

Prusia pasaba de seguir observando a su amigo ligar con una chica de la que iba a pasar minutos más tarde. El idiota no se daba ni cuenta de lo que hacía pero él lo conocía muy bien. Hablaba siendo encantador y no se daba cuenta de que las mujeres se imaginaban otras cosas. Luego él se largaba y las dejaba con las ilusiones rotas. Esto iba a acabar igual pero por lo menos pretendía perder menos tiempo.

Ya fuera del cine, comenzaron a dirigirse a su hotel. Francis había insistido en ir a tomar algo con la excusa de que Toño había dicho que tenía hambre, pero la idea no cuajó. Al llegar al hotel, se despidieron en el vestíbulo, quedando a las ocho de la mañana para asistir a la dichosa reunión del día siguiente. Antonio se dirigió hacia los pasillos del ala oeste y cogió el ascensor. Salió de él arrastrando los pies durante todo el camino hasta su habitación. Tenía tanto sueño que se había olvidado del hambre qué tenía. Se puso el pijama a duras penas y cayó derrotado sobre la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido un último pensamiento pasó por su mente.

¿Quién diablos era esa chica y por qué se parecía tanto a Gilbert?

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí el primer capítulo. Ha sido más cortito de lo habitual debido a que es un poco introductorio. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea? _

_Espero que sí porque la verdad me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado y quería escribir algo así porque no he encontrado apenas fics en los que relacionen a los seis del bad touch trio a la vez. Muchas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Presentaciones

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de que haya despertado la atención de muchos este fic porque estoy muy ilusionada con él. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de las expectativas._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Como absolutamente siempre, la reunión fue un completo desastre. A Prusia le echaron de la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él ya no era un país, ahora era su hermano el que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de Estado y él tenía que aguantarse con lo que era, dando gracias por no haber desaparecido como otros muchos.

Después de que le echaran e intentara volver a entrar cuando escuchó cómo la húngara se metía con él, la reunión prosiguió. Hablaron de la dichosa crisis, de los países que debían dinero y de los que estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana sin respetar las normas. Eso desató un caos. Unos se quejaban de que la crisis no era culpa suya y que no iban a pagar, otro diciendo que él cerraba sus fronteras cuando le diera la gana… en fin, mil cosas que a Antonio le daban totalmente igual, así que se quedó dormido junto a Heracles.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la sala estaba vacía, se desperezó y fue hacia la puerta a paso lento. Agarró el picaporte y… nada. Nada de nada.

-No… ¡NO! – la cara de Antonio era todo un poema. Agitó el picaporte con fuerza pero la puerta seguía cerrada a cal y canto – Joder, ¿por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas?

En seguida sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo.

-"Hola, soy Gilbert. Si me has llamado es porque no has podido resistirte, mi genialidad te ha cautivado. No te preocupes, ahora no puedo atenderte porque estoy haciendo cosas en mi maravillosa vida pero puedes dejarme un mensaje. Aunque no te molestes, no lo escucharé. El buzón de voz es una mierda que me niego a usar porque no es nada geni… Bruder no digas esas cosas… West suelta el telé…."

El pitido del mensaje sonó y Antonio colgó el móvil. ¿Por qué se juntaba con gente tan retrasada? Nunca lo sabría. Miró la pantalla de nuevo y se dispuso a probar el plan B. El pitido sonaba, por lo menos Francis tenía el móvil encendido.

-Dígam…

-¡FRANCIS! – Interrumpió Toño gritando como un loco - Tienes que ayudarme. Me he quedado encerrado en la sala de reuniones. Necesito que vengas a sacarme de aquí – la risa del francés se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Pero _Antoine_, de verdad, yo me plantearía seriamente por qué te pasan a ti estas cosas.

-De eso hablamos luego Francisco, pero ahora sácame de aquí.

-Por ese insulto a mi persona, ahora te vas a quedar ahí encerrado un ratito. Además he encontrado una cosa muy interesante caminando por aquí. Luego te rescato – una breve pausa - ¡Ah!, si te meas hazlo en una planta, no te lo hagas encima ¿vale?

-Francis no tiene gracia yo...

Otra vez el pitido de las narices. ¿Qué mierda de amigos eran esos? Antonio apoyó la frente contra la puerta y respiró varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió se sentó en el suelo y sacó el móvil de nuevo. Quizás podría llamar a otra persona, ¿a Lovino? Si le llamaba seguramente el italiano se reiría de él y no iría a sacarle. Tal como Francis, le dejaría allí encerrado un rato más. ¿Bélgica? Ella estaría con Holanda y ni en broma quería que ese se enterase de su estado. ¿Portugal? No, su hermano lo más probable es que ya estuviera en el hotel descansando, o de copas con el cejudo. ¿Quién más le quedaba? Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo.

-¡Ey! Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme a salir de aquí? – los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, por el sonido dedujo que eran tacones – Verá, tenía una reunión y han cerrado la puerta conmigo todavía dentro, ¿me ayuda?

Una sonrisa estridente llegó a los oídos de Toño. Se parecía mucho a la de Gilbert, pero era más aguda.

-Pues hay que ser patético para que se vayan y no te eche nadie en falta. ¿Tan invisible eres para los demás? – la voz le resultaba familiar, ¿dónde la había escuchado antes?

-Perdone señorita, todas esas dudas se las aclararé una vez que esté fuera pero ahora, se lo ruego, ¿podría sacarme de esta sala?

Hubo un largo silencio, después se oyó un pequeño bufido, y unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta.

-¡No!, espere por favor, se lo ruego, tenga piedad…

-Tranquilo, deja de humillarte. Voy a por la llave para sacarte de aquí – hizo una pausa - Para que no te aburras te mando compañía.

-Aaaa, gra-gracias.

Antonio respiró profundamente y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Quería salir de allí antes de que alguien le pillara porque la humillación que sufriría sería horrible. En cuanto los pasos de alejaron, España oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Se acercó tímidamente para encontrar a Gilbird sobre el alfeizar. Acercó las manos para cogerlo cuando vio que el pollito llevaba un lazo rosa enganchado a la cabeza.

-¿Quién te ha puesto esta horterada? Tranquilo, el tito Toño te lo va a quitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyeran resonar otra vez aquellos tacones contra el suelo del pasillo.

-Tu salvadora ya ha llegado con la llave…

-¡Gilbird estate quieto! Si no dejas de revolotear no te puedo quitar ese asqueroso lazo…

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de golpe. Antonio se giró hacia ella para mirar a la mujer que le había salvado.

-N-n-no ¡No puede ser! - sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos – ¡La loca de las palomitas!

-¡TÚ! – dijo la joven señalándole con el dedo índice - ¡El gilipollas de la cartera! – La chica bajó la vista hasta las manos de Antonio, en las que se encontraba el pollito apresado – ¡Suelta ahora mismo a Julbird!

-¿Quién era?

-_Antoine, _el muy idiota se ha quedado encerrado en la sala de reuniones.

-_Kesesesese _¿En serio? Este tío es un genio. Habrá que ir a buscarle entonces.

-Supongo… - miró a Prusia con malicia - Oh… he visto a una morena con un culo muy tentador entrando en el edificio, ¿te vienes a buscarla?

-Hombre, si tengo que elegir entre Toño y una tía buena… - Gilbert colocó las manos imitando a una balanza que se iba hacia un lado – elijo a la tía buena.

Ambos se echaron a reír y volvieron a entrar en el gran edificio. El vestíbulo parecía el de un hotel de lujo: lámparas de araña adornando los techos, estatuas, cristalerías, paredes labradas… Se notaba que allí se hacían las cosas a lo grande.

-Y bien ¿hacia dónde ha ido ese bombón?

-Pues… - Francia examinó el lugar y se acercó a los ascensores. Por suerte, uno estaba parado en la planta baja así que solo quedaba una posibilidad – Está en la planta tres. No ha entrado nadie más después de ella. ¿Vamos?

Gil asintió silenciosamente y entró en el ascensor.

-En ocasiones das miedo. Eres un maldito acosador.

-¿Yo? – Francis se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido – Yo solo estoy aumentando mis posibilidades de encontrarme con esa morena, nada más. Encontrarla será cosa del destino.

Gil se echó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-De verdad que no tienes remedio. Algún día alguna mujer te conquistará y allí estaré yo para reírme de ti.

-Que eso suceda es muy difícil. Aunque soy el país del amor, renuncié a él hace mucho – aquellas palabras las dijo en un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido para Gilbert. Conocía a su amigo desde que eran unos adolescentes y sabía por qué decía aquello. Lo mejor era no mencionarla.

-Venga Francis – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Si tú no crees en él, ¿cómo vamos a creer los demás?

-¿Tú crees en el amor Gilbert? – preguntó el francés con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-no no, no, para nada. El amor es un invento para las niñas. Es un decir, no te lo tomes tan literal todo.

-Pues creo que estás equivocado. El amor está ahí, en el aire, pero solo pueden llegar a él aquellos que creen que algún día lo encontraran. Si te cierras a amar a alguien, jamás podrás llegar a sentirlo. Tienes que dejarte guiar por él. Es como magia… - Francis seguía hablando emocionado mientras que Gilbert hacia un rato que estaba tarareando la simple melodía que sonaba en el ascensor, de pronto, las puertas de este se abrieron – ¡Es ella!

Al otro lado del pasillo, había una joven de espaldas charlando con un hombre. No era muy alta y eso que llevaba tacones. Traía su pelo marrón oscuro recogido en un trabajado moño que decoraba con un clavel. Vestía un traje granate que constaba de dos piezas: una americana ajustada que le marcaba la cintura y una falda tubo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que se ajustaba a la parte de su cuerpo que tanto había alabado el francés.

-Buen fichaje Francis – dijo Gilbert – solo falta que de cara sea guapa y no se trate de una gamba.

-No seas gafe – Fran volvió a mirar a la joven embobado - Y la he visto yo primero, que conste en acta.

De pronto el chico que hablaba con la joven les miró para luego volver a seguir hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ese gesto llamó la atención de la chica que se volteó para mirarles. El corazón de ambos se detuvo en ese mismo instante. La chica tenía la piel tostada y poseía unas facciones marcadas. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban con luz propia tras sus largas pestañas oscuras. La chica sonrió mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos, que antes se encontraban escondidos tras sus labios, que llevaba pintados en un fuerte rojo vino a juego con el color de su vestimenta. La chica se giró y volvió a la charla con el rubio.

-Fran, dime que no acabo de ver lo que creo que acabo de ver – al no escuchar respuesta Gilbert miró a su amigo. Francis tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma – Francis, reacciona.

-Es que es… igualita a…

-¿Toño? Vale, entonces no estoy loco.

Ambos siguieron un rato parados delante del ascensor, como si fueran dos estatuas, observando a la joven del pasillo.

-¡España! Por fin te encuentro - ¿España? ¿Acababan de llamarla España? – Llegas tarde a la reunión otra vez – por el lado izquierdo del pasillo apareció una chica que iba elegantemente vestida – Pero gracias a mí, te vas a salvar esta vez.

-¡Hola Francia!, si ya iba, solo estaba saludando – el rubio se despidió de la morena y se marchó por el pasillo.

Gilbert y Francis ignoraron al hombre y posaron su mirada sobre la recién llegada. Era un poco más alta que la morena, aunque solo era porque llevaba un tacón mayor. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia oscura y en la parte de arriba llevaba una pequeña diadema con forma de corona. Tenía los ojos de un intenso azul y una sonrisa juguetona decoraba su boca. Su piel era pálida en comparación a la de la tal "España" y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto inocente a su rostro.

-Siempre igual _Isabelle, _nunca cambiarás – la morena se rascó delicadamente la nuca sonriendo tímidamente, gesto que Francis encontró adorable – Resulta que Julchen me ha llamado y me ha dicho que tiene acorralado a un loco que ha querido herir a Julbird y que tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

-¿Un loco? ¿Aquí?

Prusia y Francia estaban alucinando con la situación. La recién llegada se veía misteriosamente parecida a Francis y la habían llamado igual. ¿Quién diablos eran estas dos? Quizás Antonio no estaba tan loco como habían pensado la noche anterior.

-No lo sé, me ha pedido expresamente que te lleve porque resulta que el chico es español - Francis y Gilbert se miraron asustados – Así que andando _mon amour._

La francesa comenzó a empujar a la morena hacia el interior del pasillo cuando una mano le agarró el brazo deteniéndola.

-Perdone se puede saber que está hacien… - fue bajando el tono hasta llegar a un hilillo inteligible. La rubia miraba asustada a Gilbert que la estaba agarrando la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Francesca pasa algo? – la morena se dio la vuelta y observó a Gil. Al fijarse en cómo estaba agarrando a su amiga, su expresión cambió por completo – Suéltala ahora mismo.

-¿O si no qué? – Gilbert la miró desafiante a la vez que arrastraba a la rubia contra él. La española se acercó a él para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando fue detenida por Francis que la rodeó por la espalda sujetándola con fuerza.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? – dijo divertido viendo a la chica retorcerse en sus brazos.

-Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te de una paliza – la risa del francés inundó el lugar.

-Vaya parece que tenemos una potrilla salvaje – se acercó al cuello de la chica para susurrarle al oído – Quizás necesitas que de domen…

Una patada en sus partes íntimas fue lo que recibió en respuesta. El francés la soltó al instante y se llevó sus manos a la parte dolorida provocando la risa de Gilbert.

-Te las has ganado por idiota. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Toño – el alemán se echó a reír más fuerte y soltó sin darse cuenta a la rubia, que corrió a ponerse al lado de su amiga.

-¿Quién narices sois y a qué habéis venido? – la morena estaba nerviosa posando su mirada de uno a otro consecutivamente.

-Seguro que son violadores que vienen a por nosotras. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de tener este cuerpo del pecado? – la francesa se había llevado una mano a la cabeza fingiendo un desmayo.

Gilbert prefirió callarse ante ese insulto. ¿Violadores? Qué más quisieran esas dos. Levantó a Francis del suelo, que más o menos había recuperado la compostura, y se giró hacia las chicas.

-A ver, hemos venido a buscar a nuestro amigo – mintió. No podía decirles que habían venido persiguiendo el culo de la morena – Y casualmente hemos escuchado vuestra conversación. Hablabais de un chico español y creemos que…

-Ah! Encima sois unos cotillas, ya no quedan caballeros como los de antes – la francesa se hacia la indignada aunque estaba disfrutando como una niña. No todos los días encontraba un par de chicos tan guapos.

-Déjame terminar bonita – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Dónde está vuestra amiga?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Queréis intentar secuestrarla a ella? – la española dio un paso al frente. Defendería a su amiga a capa y espada.

-¡Que no! Que es nuestro amigo, solo queremos sacarle de aquí e irnos los tres porque esto es una verdadera pesadilla.

-¿Seguro? ¿No nos haréis nada malo? – contestó relajando el cuerpo.

-No, solo queremos irnos de verdad.

-Está bien – dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado – Me llamo Isabel y ella es Francesca, aunque aquí somos más conocidas como España y Francia. Somos naciones ¿sabéis? Seguramente nunca habréis oído hablar sobre eso pero cada país tiene un… - su amiga la detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano. Había hablado demasiado y por la cara que habían puesto los dos hombres, no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Es-España y Fr-Francia? No es posible – Gil tragó saliva – No lo es.

-Claro que no, ¡Yo soy Francia! El único e inigualable ¡El país del amor! – el francés se adelantó y miró fijamente a la rubia. Se observaron durante un largo rato sin decir palabra hasta que Gilbert tosió levemente para interrumpirles – Tienes estilo pero no puedes ser yo.

-Más bien tú no puedes ser yo. Tienes el pelo más claro que yo y… - no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, en todo lo demás se veían igual. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa traviesa, los mismos pómulos altos, el mismo acento… ¿Podía ser aquello posible? ¿Podría existir otro representante de una misma nación? Tenía lógica si lo pensaba. Algunas de las naciones que conocía eran hombres como Bélgica o Hungría… ¿por qué ellos eran hombres y el resto no? Y estaba ese otro chico… era clavadito a Julchen, y eso no era nada fácil – Está bien, os daremos una oportunidad, pero si volvéis a hacernos algo os arrepentiréis.

-No, si yo ya me he arrepentido mucho – dijo Francis mirando a Isabel, que estaba sonriendo inocentemente como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiera sido culpa suya.

-Bien, por lo que Julchen me ha dicho, están en la sala de reuniones número cinco.

-Entonces están donde Toño se había quedado encerrado – Gilbert comenzó a andar en dirección a la sala y notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Quién es ese Toño del que habláis? – se giró para ver cómo la morena le sonreía dulcemente esperando la respuesta.

-Pues él es… como tú – la chica dio un ligero respingo – es el representante de España.

-¿En serio? ¿Y voy a conocerle? Qué nervios… - Isabel había juntado sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza – Siempre había soñado con tener un compañero que hubiera vivido lo mismo que yo… - Gil la observó por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Era una verdadera monada, aunque su parecido con Toño le asustaba un poco – ¿Tú también estás ansioso por conocer a Julchen? Ella es genial, te caerá bien.

-_Kesesese_, dudo que sea tan genial como yo, pero, le daré una oportunidad solo por ser el representante de un país tan magnífico como Prusia.

-Sí, la verdad es que Prusia era precioso, es una pena que ya no se os consideré un país independiente – Gilbert se detuvo un instante quedándose retrasado y esbozó una sonrisa. No le caía mal esa chica.

Por detrás de ellos, los dos franceses charlaban sobre su historia, intentando verificar si era cierto que ambos eran el mismo país.

-No parece que estés mintiendo y esos trucos… solo un francés podría saberlos – la francesa le guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando – Oye, y ese chico al que vamos a conocer, que se supone que es igual a Isabel, ¿es igual a ella?

-A ver, él es un hombre pero… sí, se podría decir que más que un aire se dan un huracán – la francesa sonrió.

-Pero, me refiero a que aunque uno sea hombre y otro mujer, si tienen en común ciertas partes del cuerpo – dirigió un rápido vistazo al culo de su amiga – ya me entiendes.

Francis aprovechó para mirar a Isabel que iba andando delante suyo conversando alegremente con Gilbert, y volvió a mirar a Francesca.

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes, son igualitos – la francesa sonrió traviesa y se mordió un labio. Tres chicos guapos habían aparecido en su vida como caídos del cielo y además, eran países como ella. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Siguieron caminando hasta que se empezaron a escuchar gritos, entonces echaron a correr hasta la sala de reuniones. Los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y es que la escena no era para menos.

Antonio estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos atadas y un pollo posado en toda su cara. Julchen estaba sentada encima de él y sostenía el final de la cuerda que lo ataba. La albina sonrió a sus amigas en cuanto las vio aparecer pero su sonrisa se congeló al ver a los otros dos.

-¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Por eso habéis tardado tanto? De verdad que una no puede dejaros solas… - la chica miró a Gilbert asombrada, pero antes de que se le notara apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Toño como si no pasara nada.

-Perdona guapa pero, ¿podrías desatar a nuestro amigo? – Francis abrió la conversación.

-A mí no me llames gua…

-Julchen… levanta de ahí venga – la francesa se acercó hasta su amiga y la levantó del cuerpo de Toño. De paso aprovechó para comprobar si lo que Francis había dicho era cierto. Sonrió lascivamente al comprobarlo.

-Pero Francesca, este idiota ha intentado hacerle daño a Julbird.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritaba Toño desde el suelo todavía atado y con el pollo sobre la cara.

Julchen comenzó a gritarle pero se quedó en silencio al ver cómo Isabel se adelantaba y se agachaba al lado de él. Le quitó a Julbird con cuidado y le desató las manos. Antonio la miraba sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, eran iguales. Toño se incorporó a su lado e Isabel tendió ambas manos y le acarició la cara, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Tras unos segundos mirándose en silencio, y con los otros cuatro alucinando con la escena, se dieron un abrazo. Nadie entendía nada.

-Siempre he querido tener algo así. Qué alegría – parecía que Isabel estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No me lo puedo creer – Toño alzó la vista y miró a los otros cuatro - ¿estoy soñando?

Francis se echó a reír negando con la cabeza y Gilbert le propinó una colleja.

-¿Tú que crees? Pues no – entonces se dignó a mirar a Julchen. Lo hizo de una manera descarada, de arriba abajo varias veces – Bueno, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo. No estás mal para ser una chica.

-Lo mismo digo. Y, vuelve a decir algo como eso y te tragas mi puño.

-Me gusta tu actitud – entonces ambos se echaron a reír rompiendo la tensión que había y se tendieron la mano.

Hechas todas las presentaciones, la duda que todos tenían salió a la luz.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Estos seis van a montar caos a la misma ocasión que tengan. En el próximo capítulo quiero que se vean las opiniones que han tenido todos de todos xD Creo que puede salir algo divertido de eso._

_Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente._

_Gracias a todos._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	3. Capítulo 3 - Planes Futuros

_Siento mucho el retraso pero es que en verano los días se me pasan volando y no sé dónde tengo la cabeza xD. Espero que os guste porque la verdad este capítulo ha sido bastante improvisado. Tenía muy claro lo de antes y lo que viene después así que este capítulo es un poco el conector de ambas cosas. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntó Francis en voz alta captando la atención de todos los presentes, que comenzaron a cruzar miradas los unos con los otros.

-Esto es algo genial, deberíamos salir a tomar algo y celebrarlo – Antonio seguía sentado en el suelo junto a Isabel – No todos los días se encuentra uno a sí mismo – rio el moreno.

-Sí, es una idea maravillosa. Podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante que hay…

-Isabel… - le interrumpió Francesca – te recuerdo que ahora mismo deberíamos estar en la reunión. Ya nos habrán empezado a echar de menos – a la morena se le apagó el rostro y resopló cansada – No me pongas esa cara. A mí tampoco me apetece nada ir, pero no podemos saltárnosla.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Francesca tiene razón. Debemos volver ya, mi hermana estará al borde del ataque de nervios y si nos retrasamos más, su enfado recaerá sobre nosotras - Julchen tendió la mano a Isabel para levantarla, y tras que esta se colocara, Antonio extendió la mano para que le ayudara también a levantarse, pero Julchen le ignoró por completo – Lo siento, otra vez será.

Isabel ayudó a Antonio a levantarse y le besó en la mejilla.

-Ya nos veremos otro día por aquí. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo – le sonrió – Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Lovi, va a alucinar.

-Isabel, venga, que no llegamos – sus dos amigas ya se habían despedido y la esperaban en la puerta.

-Adiós a todos – dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las tres abandonaron la sala permitiendo que el silencio inundara el espacio vacío. El repique de los zapatos estaba desapareciendo cuando Gilbert salió corriendo tras ellas.

-¡Esperad! – las tres mujeres se voltearon – Ahora no podéis, pero ¿y esta noche?

Las reacciones fueron distintas: Francesca sonrió traviesamente a la vez que se mordía un labio, Julchen entrecerró los ojos sospechando del albino e Isabel sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y asintiendo repetidamente.

-Chicas… - murmuró la prusiana – yo a esta idea le veo lagunas. No les conocemos lo suficiente y…

-¡Aceptamos encantadas! – se adelantó a contestar Francesca -¿A qué hora y dónde queréis quedar?

-¿A las nueve en la puerta del edificio? – Francis y Antonio se habían posicionado al lado de Gilbert.

-Perfecto, allí estaremos – Francesca se dio la vuelta agarrando a cada una de sus amigas por el brazo y las arrastró por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Julchen estaba enfadada y miraba desafiante a la francesa – Podrían ser unos locos, o unos depravados.

-No lo son. Son unos chicos muy agradables.

-Te recuerdo que uno de ellos ha intentado matar a Julbird…

-Jul… - interrumpió Isabel – A mí me han parecido encantadores y piénsalo, ¿no tienes curiosidad por conocerles? – la albina apartó la mirada - ¿ni un poquito? – Julchen se sonrojó levemente.

-Exacto Jul, y te lo está diciendo una que le ha metido una patada en sus partes a uno de ellos, y que casi pega al otro.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo contaremos, es una larga historia – Prusia resopló – Además, ¿no decías que querías olvidarte del húngaro cuanto antes? Pues bien, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta?

-Vaaaale, acepto porque sois unas pesadas. Y dejad en paz al imbécil ese. No me lo mencionéis más.

Las tres regresaron a la reunión y como esperaban, se tragaron una buena bronca por parte de la alemana.

OOOoooooOOO

Los tres hombres abandonaron el edificio y se sentaron en una terraza a comer. Les atendió una camarera a la que Francis no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar, a pesar de las amenazas de Gilbert.

-Francis, te recuerdo que esta noche hemos quedado con las chicas, así que deja de intentar ligar con cada mujer que ves.

-¿Quieres que solo me centre en esta noche? ¿O eso es en lo que piensas tú? – un notable sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Gilbert – No creía que pensaras en ellas de esa forma… además, es como si fuéramos nosotros – hizo un suspiro dramático – Sabía que estabas mal pero no tanto…

-¡Cállate nenaza!, no me estoy refiriendo a eso… mira, déjalo, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Gilbert comenzó a leer el menú mientras que Francis se reía por lo bajo, feliz de haberle hecho rabiar. Miró a Toño pero se encontró con que este estaba a mil años luz, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿En qué estás pensando _Antoine_? – el moreno volvió en sí y miró a sus acompañantes.

-En nada realmente, solo es que… ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido? – el francés levantó una ceja – Tíos, ¡tenemos una versión femenina! Es de locos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que no sería justo que solo fueran hombres las naciones... ¡Qué engañados nos tenían! – comenzó a morder un pañuelo dramáticamente – No hemos podido conocer a esas bellezas hasta hoy, ¡qué injusticia! – Antonio se echó a reír.

-Entiendo que de ti las apartasen, te hubieras intentado acostar con todas ellas.

-Habló, el que va llevándose a todas de calle con su sonrisita de niño bueno.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no hago nada de eso. Mis métodos son otros.

-¿Ah sí? A ver cuáles.

-Son secretos, no te los voy a decir.

El albino observaba la discusión mirándoles por encima de la carta, fingiendo que en realidad ambos le traían sin cuidado. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el francés que cambió a un tema que consideraba que a Gilbert le interesaría más.

-La verdad es que estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. Francesca me ha caído muy bien aunque, no es la que más ha llamado mi atención... – notó cómo Gil le miraba de reojo fijamente – Isabel es una monada, ¿no os parece?

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Francis, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando – Antonio se había acercado a su amigo mirándole seriamente.

-Vamos _Antoine_, nunca me has dejado hacerte nada… no me puedes prohibir esto – el moreno ladeó la cabeza como si le estuviera hablando un niño pequeño – Ya somos mayorcitos, ella es una mujer y yo un hombre así que… - la cara de Antonio comenzó a tensarse, lo que alarmó al rubio – Mira, no haré nada si ella no quiere, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-Pero querrá, eso seguro – el francés se echó a reír y Antonio le tiró la servilleta a la cara.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas con Julchen?

-¿Con esa loca? Ni en broma – Gilbert dejó la carta en la mesa de golpe y miró al francés.

-¿Qué problema tiene? Además de que está muy por encima de tus posibilidades me refiero.

-Que se parece a ti – Gilbert se levantó y le fulminó con la mirada – A ver, tenéis vuestro encanto con esos rasgos tan llamativos que tenéis de albinos pero… entiéndeme, no es el tipo de chica delicada y dulce que me gusta.

-Y una mierda, si Isabel te metió una patada en los huevos ¿eso te pareció de una chica "dulce y delicada"?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me lie con Julchen? Como no me has podido conseguir quieres que esté con ella… - Francis se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo.

-No, nunca. Sería algo asquerosamente traumático – Toño se echó a reír al ver la cara que puso Gilbert.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres que lo intente con _Isabelle_? - Gilbert se dejó caer derrotado sobre su silla.

-No, eso es problema de Toño. Pero quiero advertiros algos – sus dos amigos se acercaron a él – Las mujeres siempre lo fastidian todo, son como una enfermedad que se va expandiendo y acaba matando. Por favor, tened cuidado y no dejéis que destruyan el grupo.

-¡Oh! Gilbert… ¿tienes miedo de perdernos? – Francis le envolvió en un abrazo del que Gil intentó zafarse.

-Suéltame gilipollas… ¡Toño dile algo!

-Francis… déjale – el francés aflojó el abrazo y le dejó ir – Estoy con Gilbert, a ver, no opino lo mismo de las mujeres, pero sí es verdad que pueden causar problemas. Si dos de nosotros, o incluso los tres, nos llegamos a enamorar de una de ellas, nos enfadaríamos y nos dejaríamos de hablar.

-_Ah le amour_! Cuán impredecible puede llegar a ser.

-Vale ya, dejaros de idioteces y vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Los tres amigos volvieron a coger sus cartas para terminar de elegir su menú.

-Por cierto, ¿soy el único que se ha fijado en cómo le ha mirado Francesca el culo a Toño? – el albino se echó a reír pero inmediatamente fue acallado por Francis.

-Shhh, calla que este no se ha dado ni cuenta – ambos miraron a Antonio que seguía mirando la carta – Dejemos que ese sea nuestro pequeño… secreto. Así esta noche tendrá más gracia ¿no crees?

-Ves, por estas cosas es por lo que eres mi amigo.

Ambos rieron maliciosamente sin que el tercero entendiera nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

OOOoooooOOO

-¡Somos libres! – gritó Julchen nada más salir de la sala de reuniones, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana.

-No me he enterado de nada de lo que han dicho.

-Claro, entre que llegas tarde y que te has puesto a escribir por el móvil con Lovina…

-Tenía que contarle lo que nos ha pasado…

Francesca y Julchen agarraron a Isabel por los brazos y la sacaron corriendo de allí. Cuando estaban afuera del edificio siguieron hablando.

-¿Y se lo has contado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, se me ha olvidado contárselo. Me ha empezado a echar la bronca por algo de Bélgica y… se me ha pasado totalmente – las dos amigas respiraron aliviadas.

-Vale pues para la próxima, no digas nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-A ver Isa – dijo la albina seriamente – no podemos decirle a la gente que resulta que en realidad hay dos representantes de cada país. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque uno, no estamos cien por cien seguras, y dos, porque ¿sabes el lío que se podría montar? Si lo han mantenido en secreto será por algo. Quizás el equilibrio del universo dependa de eso y ahora que lo sabemos, tenemos el poder para destruirlo todo – las dos latinas la miraron estupefactas – Que yo me haya encontrado con Gilbert tiene que causar un efecto cósmico o algo de seguro, porque tanta genialidad junta no puede ser posible.

-Sí, sí, claro querida, pero ahora hablemos de algo lógico por favor – la francesa agarró de cada brazo a sus amigas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel - ¿Qué os vais a poner esta noche?

-¿Estás preocupada por eso en serio? – dijo Julchen mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de la francesa.

-Claro que es en serio, quiero causar una… buena impresión.

-Tú lo que quieres es ligarte a alguno.

-No sé qué imagen tienes de mí cariño, pero no es la más correcta… aunque tu idea suena tentadora la verdad – respondió sonriendo traviesamente.

-Es verdad, no hemos podido hablar de nada, ¿qué os han parecido? – preguntó la morena sonriente.

-No voy a hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿No? – Francesca miró incrédula a Julchen – Pues yo tengo muchas cosas que decir – hizo una pequeña pausa - Chicas, ¡nos ha tocado la lotería! Son guapos, sexys, extremadamente atrayentes… y encima son países, por lo que no tenemos que esconder nuestra naturaleza. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-Ya veo en todo lo que te has fijado – dijo Prusia sarcásticamente.

-¿En qué iba a fijarme? Si casi no hemos podido hablar con ellos.

-La verdad es que sí, eran muy guapos…

Julchen y Francesca miraron a Isabel, que se había quedado atrás y sonreía tontamente.

-Isa, ¿no te habrás enamorado no?

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente digo la verdad – se colocó a la altura de sus amigas - Si tú también lo estás pensando Jul, no te hagas la dura – ese comentario desató un fuerte sonrojo en la cara de la prusiana.

-Y-yo no voy fijándome en esas cosas, solo quería proteger a Julbird. Además, a mí no me parecen de fiar. ¿Cómo sabéis que sí eran como nosotras y no unos embusteros?

-Francis sabía cosas que solo yo sabía. Es imposible que las supiera si no fuera la nación de Francia – Francesca se posicionó delante de Julchen - ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad? Vamos… con lo geniales que sois Gilbert y tú…

-Es verdad, ahora que por fin encuentro a alguien digno de mi presencia, no os ofendáis, no puedo ignorarle - sus dos amigas sonrieron – Está bien, vayamos a esa cena.

Las tres amigas echaron a andar en dirección al hotel sin parar de cuchichear.

-Yo me pido a Antonio, y ese culito que tiene.

-¡Francia! No digas esas cosas. No puedes pedirte a ninguno – Isabel le frunció el ceño sin dejar de mostrar un pequeña sonrisilla por la comisura del labio.

-Es verdad no puedo. ¡Me gustan los tres! Gilbert también es muy atractivo y Francis… en fin, además de guapo, es francés y por lo que he podido hablar con él, conoce cosas verdaderamente interesantes…

-A Gilbert ni te acerques que me lo mancillas – Julchen miró a Isabel – Vete con el tonto de Antonio que es más digno de ti.

Comenzó una absurda discusión entre la francesa y la prusiana de la cual Isabel no quería formar parte, por lo que resopló y siguió andando hacia el hotel como si no pasara nada.

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Dónde estarán? Llegan tarde – Gilbert andaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj. Los tres iban vestidos elegantemente, con camisas y pantalones chinos.

-Prusia amigo, relájate. Solo llegan tres minutos tarde.

-De momento, seguro que nos van a hacer esperar media hora o a lo mejor ni siquiera aparecen.

-En eso te equivocas – Antonio interrumpió la conversación – Ahí están.

-Hola _mademoiselles, _qué alegría que por fin hayan llegado. Gilbert ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-¿En serio? – la francesa se colgó del cuello de Gilbert acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de él – Ya estoy aquí, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El sonrojo de Gilbert fue más que evidente. Julchen miró a su amiga con odio mientras que Isabel se había acercado a saludar a Antonio.

-¿Me permites? – Julchen se volteó y se encontró con Francis, el cual le tendía el brazo galantemente esperando a que ella lo agarrara.

-Contigo no voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Crees que me voy a fiar de alguien que es como esa pero en hombre? – preguntó señalando a su amiga – Ni en broma.

-Mis sospechas no fallaban. Eres igualita que Gilbert – Francis extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de Julchen, haciendo que está se tensara – Es una verdadera lástima porque eres una preciosidad.

La albina se apartó de golpe y se escondió detrás de Isabel.

-¿Qué te pasa Jul? Estás toda roja, pareces un tomate.

-¡Protégeme de ese pervertido acosador! – dijo señalando duramente a Francis, el cual las saludaba agitando una mano y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Francis… - dijo Toño negando con la cabeza – Ya sabes lo que te advertí.

-No se trataba de ella – dijo Francis susurrando – De Julchen no me prohibisteis nada.

-No te sobrepases con ninguna y punto.

-Pero que no he hecho nada Toño. Es una loca como Gilbert.

-Lo sé – respondió Toño en un tono todavía más bajo que el de su amigo – Por eso mejor no la cabrees.

-¿Os pasa algo? – Ambos dieron un respingo. Julchen se había acercado a ellos y les miraba fijamente.

-¡No! Nada de nada. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Llegaron al restaurante donde Gilbert había reservado. Era un lugar bastante elegante, moderno, pero sin llegar a ser un restaurante de comida minimalista de esa que Gilbert tanto detestaba. Les colocaron en una mesa apartada. Francis y Antonio se sentaron en las cabeceras dejando un lateral para Isabel y Julchen y el otro para Gilbert y Francesca, la cual no le había soltado el brazo en ningún momento de la noche.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, charlaban en pequeños grupos sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana, sobre pequeñas anécdotas del pasado, pero de nada relevante. Cuando los segundos platos desaparecieron y los primeros cócteles llegaron, la conversación se volvió más animada.

-¡Brindemos! Por habernos encontrado a nosotros mismos – gritó Antonio eufórico.

-Dicho así querido, parece toda una poesía – la francesa le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

-Y bien chicas, contadnos algo interesante. ¿Tenéis novio?

-Francis… - Toño volvió a fulminarle con la mirada pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de su acción.

-¿Para qué? No hay nadie que se merezca estar conmigo.

-¿A no Julchen? No será porque estás un poco des-pe-cha-da… - Francesca se echó a reír al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Julchen.

-No, no es por eso. Todos los hombres son idiotas.

-¡Eh! – protestaron a la vez los tres chicos.

-Un poco sí que lo sois – respondió Francesca – pero eso es lo que os hace verdaderamente encantadores – la rubia pellizcó la mejilla de Gilbert, que no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Así que vosotras nada, ¿y tú Isa? – la mencionada se giró para encontrarse dos enormes ojos azules que la miraban deseosos.

-Pues no la verdad. Nunca he encontrado a nadie que llamara mi atención especialmente – dijo sin poder evitar mirar a Gilbert por el rabillo del ojo.

-_Oh chérie_, no te preocupes, el hermano Francia ya está aquí para poner remedio a eso – Una servilleta voló por encima de la mesa aterrizando en la cara del francés - ¿Y ahora que he dicho?

Isabel se echó a reír contagiando a Julchen y a Antonio, mientras que Francis se hacia el indignado.

-Deberíamos ir a tomarnos la última a un bar, ¿qué os parece?

-Mejor la tomamos aquí, mañana hay que madrugar y…

-No. La última reunión es pasado mañana así que podemos trasnochar un poco hoy – Antonio miró a Julchen con su cara de niño bueno e inocente - ¿Qué me dices?

La albina asintió sin apenas darse cuenta, y comprobó que todos los demás ya se habían levantado y se acercaban al mostrador para pagar la cuenta. Salieron a la calle y caminaron un par de manzanas hasta llegar a un bar. Bueno, su idea de bar era algo diferente…

-Esto es una discoteca.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado que os apetecería bailar – Antonio volvía a tener esa sonrisa adorable que lo caracterizaba.

-A mí no. Además, ¿qué hace abierta una discoteca un día entre semana?

-Es verano, que nosotros tengamos que trabajar no significa que el resto del mundo tenga prohibido divertirse.

Ambos fueron los últimos en entrar a ese antro. En realidad el sitio no estaba tan mal como Julchen había pensado, pero jamás lo reconocería. Se sentó en un taburete de la barra junto a Gilbert y ambos pidieron una pinta de cerveza.

-¿Y Francesca?

-Ni idea – respondió Gil metiendo un largo trago.

-Pues lleva toda la noche pegada a ti – repitió el gesto de él y bebió de su jarra - ¿y los demás?

-Bailando.

Julchen giró el taburete como una niña pequeña y lo colocó mirando a la pista. Encontró a Francis charlando con Antonio y a Isabel a unos metros de ellos, bailando en la pista rodeada de unos cuantos tíos que se le habían acercado.

-Parece que Isabel lo está dando todo – dijo echándose a reír al ver a su amiga. La escena era tan cotidiana para ella que no podía evitarlo.

Gilbert se giró también y observó a la morena bailar. Se había soltado el pelo y movía las caderas con gracia al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué miras tanto? – Gil se giró hacia Julchen, un tanto avergonzado por haberse quedado mirando a Isabel de manera tan descarada - ¿Te interesa?

-N-no, simplemente me ha llamado la atención su forma de bailar…

-Ya claro, ahora se llama así – Julchen dio un enorme trago y dejó seca la jarra - ¡Camarero, otras dos por aquí! – dijo señalando la suya y la de Gilbert – ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?

-Porque como te he dicho, no me interesa y además… el baile no es lo mío.

-Pues parece que a Francis sí se le da bien.

Ambos volvieron la vista a la pista y observaron cómo, aprovechando que Antonio había sido secuestrado por la recién aparecida Francesca, Francis se había acercado a Isabel por detrás pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Parece que en cambio a él sí que le interesa. ¡Qué manera de arrimarse! Es verdad, es una Francesca en hombre.

La albina se echó a reír mientras que Gilbert sin saber por qué, se había levantado y se dirigía a la pista de baile. Julchen se atragantó con su segunda cerveza al verle andar hacia los otros dos tan decidido, y se levantó disparada a detenerle.

-Menos mal que no te importaba, no sé qué hubieras hecho si sí que lo hiciera – Gil se detuvo y evito mirarla fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que la albina le mostrara una sincera sonrisa – Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad, no te comportes como un celoso psicópata, a penas la conoces así que no tienes ningún derecho para plantarte ahí en medio y separarles. Además, Antonio ya ha ido a regañar a Francis.

Julchen tenía razón, Gilbert se había comportado como un idiota y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Francis era su amigo y le conocía perfectamente bien como para saber que… ese era el problema, le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía perfectamente en lo que pensaba el rubio cada vez que miraba a la española pero, ¿qué más le daba? Como bien decía Jul, acababa de conocer a Isabel, ¿por qué se había puesto así?

Julchen volvió a llevarle de vuelta a la barra, y tras terminarse la cerveza que le había pedido antes, pidieron otras dos, y así durante un largo rato, hasta perder la cuenta de las cervezas que llevaban.

-Parece que esos dos se llevan bien – Toño señaló hacia los albinos, que se estaban desternillando de risa sobre la barra.

-Son tal para cual _chérie – _dijo Francesca acariciando el pelo a Antonio -Venga, vamos a pedir otra copa.

Llegaron a la barra y mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran, Toño aprovechó para comprobar que Francis seguía bailando con Isabel, pero sin llegar a tocarla como antes. Notó un codazo en el costado y vio que Francesca le estaba señalando a los dos albinos.

-Míralos, ¿no son adorables? Julchen siempre va de dura, pero en cuanto bebe un par de copas, o en este caso… - comenzó a contar con los dedos las jarras que había vacías encima de la barra – once cervezas, se desata y sale su vena divertida. Así es como ella es en realidad, pero delante de su hermana tiene que seguir siendo un ejemplo de conducta – la rubia suspiró – No se da cuenta que Monika ya es toda una mujer, y que más bien es ella la que le da ejemplo.

-No tiene que ser fácil, además sabiendo que como país ya no tiene ningún poder. Deberíamos hacer algo para animarlos – a Toño se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Sin anticipar nada, Antonio se colocó entre los albinos captando la atención de ambos.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos los seis de vacaciones a la playa?

Los alemanes se miraron perplejos y tras unos segundos en silencio, rompieron en carcajadas.

-¡Sí! ¡Es una idea alucinante! – gritaba eufórico Gilbert – Parece obra del grandioso yo.

Julchen en cambio se había levantado y había abrazado a Antonio, cosa que a Francesca no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-Entonces está decidido, el viernes tras la última reunión nos marchamos. No os preocupéis de nada que yo me encargo de todo.

-¡Un brindis por Toño, que hoy es casi tan genial como yo!

OOOoooooOOO

A la mañana siguiente Julchen amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se maldijo por haber tomado tantas cervezas. Se metió en la ducha rápidamente, al no soportar el olor a humo y tabaco que se le había quedado en el pelo, y se fue en busca de sus amigas. La habitación que estaba más cerca de la suya era la de la francesa, que la abrió tras un rato llamando. El cuarto estaba manga por hombro, y una maleta a medio llenar descansaba sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó sentándose en un pequeño hueco que quedaba libre en la cama.

-Estoy preparando la maleta.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Te vas a ir en cuanto termine la reunión?

-Sí, y tú también.

-¿Qué?

-Lo prometiste ayer en el bar, ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Francesca en un tono travieso.

-Prometer el qu… - imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

-Mañana saldremos los seis hacia la playa, ¿no te encanta la idea?

Julchen se había quedado pálida, y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Una gota de sudor frio comenzó a descenderle por la nuca y apenas se sentía capaz de articular palabra.

-No, no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, que por cierto me he pasado un poco de largo. Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas del siguiente porque yo tengo muchas. Por fin empieza lo bueno. Unas vacaciones organizadas por Toño, esperaros cualquier cosa._

_Como siempre os digo, muchísimas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	4. Capítulo 4 - Primer día de Vacaciones

_Siento el retraso así que para disculparme os dejo un capítulo más largo. Las vacaciones de estos seis comienzan y a la vez, muchos líos con ellas. Espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Por si hay alguien que además de este, está leyendo el fic de "Back to you", decir que estoy trabajando en él, pero que al tener que ser más preciso con la historia, me lleva más tiempo y he preferido primero hacer la investigación de toda la historia para así pensar en cómo voy a tratar cada acontecimiento. Siento la tardanza en ese, pero os prometo que ahora en agosto me pondré on fire con él._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

-Y con esto concluye la reunión de hoy. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestras vacaciones. Nos veremos el próximo mes en… - Alemania resopló agotada. La mayoría de las naciones ya se habían levantado y salido por la puerta.

-Déjalo _schwester, _no te molestes porque no te van a hacer ni caso – Julchen le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hermana y comenzó a reírse mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Por cierto, pásatelo bien en tus vacaciones.

A Julchen se le atragantó la risa. Con todo el lío que se había montado en la reunión, se le había olvidado por completo el dichoso viaje. Realmente no quería ir, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo irían, pero sabía que no sería lo suficientemente corto como para que sus ganas de matarles no salieran a la luz. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y tener que convivir con esos cinco, era pasar de cero a cien. Así que en cuanto salió al pasillo, comenzó a correr hacia los aseos, huyendo de su fatal destino, pero cuatro manos la agarraron antes de que sus pies tocaran las baldosas.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa querida? – en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró con la cara de sus dos amigas. Aunque Isabel ya la había soltado, Francesca la seguía agarrando de la mano y la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-A-al baño, ¿no lo ves?

-Pues date prisa, los chicos nos esperan abajo con el coche para salir cuanto antes.

-Uy, pues me he dejado la maleta en el hotel… qué lástima…

-Tranquila – interrumpió Isabel – te la cogí yo. Estaba segura de que te la dejarías – dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Ah vaya… qué cosas, siempre te olvidas de todo y esta vez te acuerdas de hasta lo mío… - soltó Julchen con sarcasmo, fulminando a la morena con la mirada.

-Venga, entra rápido. Te esperamos aquí mismo – Julchen entró a uno de los aseos – No se te ocurra escapaaaaar – canturreó la francesa.

Estaba claro que su plan de huida había fracasado.

OOOoooooOOO

-¿Dónde habrá ido Toño? – Francis y Gilbert se encontraban apoyados contra uno de los muros de la entrada principal – No se tarda tanto en ir a buscar un coche.

-Yo que sé Francis. El pobre es idiota, seguro que se ha perdido y no sabe llegar – Gilbert observó a su amigo, que no hizo el más mínimo movimiento – Vale, no tan rápido. Ya le llamo yo – sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar cuando Francis le interrumpió.

-_Bonjour_ preciosas, ¿qué tal acabó vuestra reunión? Porque la nuestra fue un desastre.

-Más de lo mismo – Francesca soltó a Julchen junto a Gilbert y se acercó a Francis - ¿Dónde está Antonio?

-Ha ido a buscar el coche, pero ya debería estar aquí. Oye, ¿e Isabel?

-Aquí – dijo la morena apareciendo por el camino cargada con tres maletas – tranquilas no me ayudéis, ya puedo yo sola…

Francis y Gilbert corrieron a donde estaba y le cogieron las maletas, no sin pelearse por quién de los dos llevaba la tercera maleta.

-Perdona Isa, pero es que si no Julchen se me escapaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo el rubio dejando la maleta y acercándose a la albina – Si te vamos a tratar muy bien…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – respondió dándole un empujón y alejándose de él. El sonido de un claxon los enmudeció a todos. Toño apareció conduciendo un enorme monovolumen burdeos que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Por fin! Te ha costado.

-Conducir este enorme trasto por ciudad no es que sea lo más sencillo del mundo – dijo bajándose del coche – Venga, que si no salimos ya, llegaremos de noche.

Metieron las maletas en el maletero como pudieron, y comenzaron a montarse.

-Yo conduzco.

-Olvídalo Francis. Yo lo he alquilado, yo lo conduzco.

-Pues entonces voy de copiloto por si te quedas dormido y tengo que dar un volantazo.

-Ja ja ja, eso no va a pasar.

-Está claro que debería conducir yo. Soy el que mejor lo hace.

-No te ofendas Gil pero… conduces como el culo – Antonio se sentó en el volante sin esperar a escuchar las quejas del albino.

-Sí, tu quédate atrás quietecito – Francis se sentó junto a Toño en el asiento del copiloto.

-No te preocupes Gilbert, yo me sentaré cont…

-Tú te vienes atrás conmigo – Julchen empujó a Francesca hasta el fondo del coche y comenzó a susurrar – De ti no me fio ni un pelo.

-¿Y de Isabel si?

-Más que de ti – volvió a hablar en un tono normal – Ves, los asientos de atrás son los más espaciosos ya que son para tres personas.

-Bien, ¿dónde me siento? – Isabel fue la última en entrar al coche.

-En medio, con Gilbert – se adelantó a responder Julchen.

-Oh, detrás del conductor, qué honor – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Antonio.

-Bien pues, ¡vámonos!

Antonio arrancó el coche y pusieron rumbo a su destino, del cual no tenían ni idea ya que era una sorpresa del moreno.

-Este viaje va a ser muy aburrido – dijo Francesca ganándose un codazo por parte de la albina.

-Y Toño, ¿nos vas a decir ya a dónde vamos?

-A la playa.

-Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Gilbert impaciente – ¿Pero a dónde exactamente?

-A la costa mediterránea, ¿dónde si no?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me queme? – saltó Julchen desde atrás del coche.

-Si os echáis protección y permanecéis a la sombra no habrá ningún problema – Julchen suspiró molesta.

-Pues vaya mierda de vacaciones.

-Que no Jul… ya verás que será muy divertido – Isabel se había dado la vuelta en su asiento y sonreía a su amiga.

Durante el resto del viaje Julchen no dijo palabra y se encargó de que Francesca tampoco lo hiciera. Realmente no se fiaba ni un pelo de la francesa, ya que conocía perfectamente sus intenciones. En cambio Isabel no paraba de hablar con los tres chicos, haciendo que se escucharan risas cada tres minutos. Cuando llevaban más de tres horas en el coche, y Julchen estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pararon a comprar unos bocadillos para comer. Se detuvieron en una gasolinera de carretera, bastante descuidada por no decir otra cosa, en la que Francesca se vio obligada a ir al baño.

-Venga rubita, que te estamos esperando todos – decía Gilbert desde el coche. Francesca apareció al dar la vuelta a la esquina, y se detuvo a quitarse un trozo de papel higiénico que se había quedado enganchado a su tacón.

-_Sacrebleu_ – murmuraba poniendo muecas de asco mientras luchaba con una ramita contra el papel.

-Hey guapa, ¿necesitas ayuda? – un camionero que estaba echando gasolina se le había acercado sin dejar de mirarla obscenamente – Puedo ayudarte y a cambio tú puedes ayudarme con otras cosas…

Francesca le miró con repulsión y echó a correr hacia el coche, empujando a Gilbert adentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Arranca, arranca!

-¡Quítate de encima loca! – decía Gil intentado zafarse del cuerpo de la rubia.

Francesca se levantó mientras los demás se reían de la escena que acababa de protagonizar, y se fue al asiento de atrás donde Julchen la esperaba riéndose con la boca tapada.

-Te lo dije, este viaje no va a ser nada divertido. A ver si llegamos pronto…

-No te preocupes Francesca – dijo Toño, esta vez desde el asiento del copiloto – Antes de que anochezca habremos llegado.

El moreno le sonrió inocentemente y ella no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. El resto del viaje fue mucho más relajado. Julchen se había puesto los cascos y escuchaba música a todo volumen, Gilbert miraba por su ventanilla a la carretera, Francesca se iba limando las uñas y Toño iba dándole indicaciones a Francis sobre qué camino debía seguir. Gil observaba el camino pensativo cuando comenzó a sentir que un peso iba cayendo sobre él hasta detenerse totalmente. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que Isabel se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. La miró unos instantes y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventanilla al darse cuenta de que su rostro le ardía. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para la francesa que se giró hacia Julchen, y le indicó que se quitara uno de los cascos.

-Antes no lo decía en serio pero visto lo visto… – señaló a Isabel acurrucada sobre Gilbert – deberías controlarla más a ella.

Julchen entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó muda al no saber qué responder. Volvió a colocarse el auricular y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Francesca resopló y volvió a mirar la escena con el ceño fruncido. Algo se estaba cociendo en el asiento de delante y ella era la única que parecía darse cuenta.

El reloj acababa de marcar las diez de la noche cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una casa de cuatro plantas, a una manzana de la playa que se encontraba en una tranquila urbanización.

-¡Qué casa tan bonita, y qué grande! – Francesca salió corriendo del coche y se acercó hasta el portal - ¿Cómo la has conseguido con tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno, es que en realidad no es toda la casa. Es un apartamento – la rubia torció el rostro – El nuestro es el tercero derecha.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado pedir… - Francesca se acercó al coche para ayudar a sacar las maletas.

Mientras en el auto, Gilbert intentaba despertar a Isabel sin ser brusco, pero le estaba costando más de lo esperado. La zarandeaba ligeramente por el hombro, pero la chica no tenía intención de moverse, por lo que Gilbert se apartó permitiendo así que Isabel acabara tumbada totalmente sobre el asiento. El albino resopló y salió del coche dispuesto a ayudar a cargar las maletas.

-¿E Isabel? – preguntó Francis.

-Sigue dormida. No hay manera de despertarla. Ni empujándola reacciona.

-¿A no? Deja que el hermano Francis se encargue – dijo mientras le entregaba a Gilbert las maletas que él estaba cargando.

El rubio abrió el coche por la puerta de detrás del piloto, y no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente al encontrarse a Isabel durmiendo plácidamente sobre los asientos. Colocó una rodilla sobre el asiento y se impulsó dentro del coche, quedando inclinado totalmente sobre la chica. Su sonrisa se acentuó más y un brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando acercó su rostro totalmente al de la española.

-Isabeeeel – comenzó a susurrar en su oído. Al comprobar que no había reacción, enterró su cara en el cuello de la morena y volvió a llamarla – Isabeeel…

La morena abrió los ojos al sentir unos labios contra su cuello, y se encontró con un hombre inclinado totalmente sobre ella, por lo que hizo lo propio, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna para apartarle. El francés cayó al suelo del coche gritando de dolor, llamando la atención de los que estaban fuera.

-¡¿Francis?! ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Despertarte!

-¿De esa forma?

-Pues de una forma delicada y agradable, como a toda una princesa. Tenías que ver cómo pensaba despertarte este bárbaro – señaló Francis a Gilbert, que acababa de asomarse por la ventanilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo?

-Nada – dijo la morena – Francis me ha despertado besándome y me ha asustado, por lo que le he dado una patada.

-¿Be-besándote? – los colores subieron por la cara de Gilbert, a la vez que miraba a su amigo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Bueno, no exactamente – contestó Isabel ayudando a Francis a levantarse y salir del auto - ¿Habéis sacado ya todo del maletero? Anda, ¡qué casa más bonita!

La morena se acercó hasta el portal y comenzó a hablar con Julchen, que estaba sujetando la puerta para que Antonio pasara con las maletas. Francis se dirigió hacia ellas cuando una mano le detuvo y le empujó contra el coche.

-Gilbert, ¿qué haces?

-Lo prometimos. Nada de líos de faldas.

-Oh vamos… solo estaba jugando, nada serio, ya lo sabes.

Gilbert le miró fijamente, y tras unos segundos aflojó el agarre, permitiendo así al francés separarse.

Terminaron de subir todas las maletas al apartamento y por fin pudieron ver el lugar en el que Toño les había encerrado. Se trataba de una casa pequeña, se entraba a un pequeño recibidor en el que había tan solo un armario y un espejo, y que tenía tres puertas. La de la izquierda daba a un salón de tamaño medio, en el que había una mesa de comedor con seis sillas, un sofá cama y una televisión grande. Tenía una puerta de cristal al fondo que daba a una pequeña terraza desde la que se veía la playa. La puerta del centro del recibidor daba a la cocina, un tanto estrecha pero muy limpia y moderna, y la puerta de la derecha daba al pasillo de las habitaciones. La primera puerta a la derecha daba a un baño, y la de la izquierda a una habitación con un escritorio y una cama individual. La puerta del fondo daba a la habitación de matrimonio, en la que había un segundo cuarto de baño.

-Esta casa es enana. No podemos vivir seis personas aquí dentro – se quejaba Julchen recostada sobre el sofá.

-Venga chicos, tampoco seáis tan negativos. Antonio ha hecho lo que ha podido – decía Isabel intentado apoyarle.

-Vale, yo no me quejo pero… ¿cómo vamos a repartir las habitaciones? No hay espacio para todos - Francis se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensativo - Como alguien no duerma en el suelo…

-Yo ni de coña. Me niego a dormir en el suelo – Gilbert se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Julchen.

-A ver, ya lo tengo pensado todo – intentó calmarles Antonio – dos dormirán en el sofá cama, dos en la de matrimonio y… dos en la individual…

-¿Cómo leches van a dormir dos en una cama individual? – soltó Julchen.

-Es posible, yo una vez dormí con… - la francesa se calló a mitad de frase – Es posible.

-Vale, pongamos que se puede – Francis intentaba ayudar a su amigo todo lo posible buscando soluciones - ¿Quiénes van a dormir ahí? No sería justo que unos tengan la cama grande y otros esa, o el sofá cama.

-Pues se hace un sorteo – sonrió Isabel al haber encontrado la solución al problema.

-A mí me da igual que me toque, me niego a dormir en esa mierda de cama.

-Gil, deja de tocar las narices y aporta soluciones – Francis le fulminó con la mirada.

-Si es tanto problema, a mí no me importa dormir en la cama pequeña – dijo Isabel.

-Vale, yo duermo contigo y así no hay problemas – dijo el francés sonriendo como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-No, no sería justo – dijo Gilbert, que se había acercado hasta la mesa – Lo sortearemos.

-A ver, para que sea más justo podríamos sortear las camas cada día, y así nadie tendría siempre la cama buena.

-¿Estás mal? – Julchen miró a Toño – Eso es una cerdada.

-¿Prefieres arriesgarte a que te toque siempre la cama mala? – la albina se quedó callada – Pues bien, meteremos en un bol nuestros nombres y en otro las tres opciones de cama, así nadie podrá decir que se ha hecho trampas. ¿Os parece bien?

-Por mí está bien – asintió Isabel.

-Por nosotros también – contestaron los franceses.

-Pero un momento, eso significa que… - Julchen comenzó a sentir que se le subían los colores - ¿Dormiremos chicos con chicas?

-Em sí, ¿pasa algo? – tanto franceses como españoles miraban a la joven sin llegar a entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Que eso no es algo normal – Gilbert estaba igual o más colorado que Julchen – Es decir, no es nada genial que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos sin apenas conocerse… - sus palabras se fueron silenciando a medida que avanzaba la frase.

-Pues muy bien. Si no hay nada más que decir, procederemos al sorteo…

-¡Espera! – gritó la albina – mejor lo hacemos ya mañana, hoy dormiremos nosotras tres juntas, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo agarrando a sus dos amigas.

-Pero yo quería…

-Nada Francesca, ya mañana, ¿vale? – la francesa vio la desesperación en la cara de su amiga, por lo que asintió y sonrió forzadamente – Nosotras vamos a la habitación a deshacer las maletas si no os importa.

-Pero, ¿dónde vais a dejar las cosas?

-Pues nosotras tres las dejaremos en los armarios de la habitación de matrimonio y usaremos ese baño. Vosotros podéis usar el otro y todos los armarios restantes que haya por la casa – sin decir más comenzó a arrastrar a sus amigas hasta la habitación del fondo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a los chicos atónitos.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así? – preguntó Francesca sentándose sobre la cama.

-Sí Jul, estás rarísima – admitió Isabel.

-De verdad que no es nada, solo estoy extrañada por la situación en sí, el habernos encontrado y eso…

-No es eso y lo sabes – Francesca se acercó a su amiga y la agarró por los hombros – Es por ellos, ¿o no?

Julchen apartó la vista y se metió en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Veréis es que… - Francesca e Isabel se acercaron hacia la puerta - Me da vergüenza dormir con ellos – sus dos amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta – Es que son hombres y… no quiero que me vean dormida. No os lo creeréis pero cuando estoy dormida, no soy nada genial.

-¿Qué idioteces dices?– dijo Isabel entrando al baño, viendo a su amiga sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro – Julchen… - dijo arrodillándose frente a ella – Lo que acabas de decir no te lo crees ni tú – hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que la albina comenzó a reírse.

-Es verdad, no es creíble, hasta cuando duermo soy maravillosa – su estrepitosa risa resonó por toda la habitación – Vale, os diré la verdad. No me fio de vosotras.

-¿Nosotras? – Isabel estaba ahora más perdida que antes.

-Sí, Julchen piensa que vamos a caer rendidas a los encantos de esos tres de un momento a otro.

-No, más bien sería al revés – la albina se levantó y se colocó cara a cara con Francesca – Más bien vosotras les buscaréis y ellos caerán. Son hombres, ellos son los que caen en las trampas.

-¿Cómo dices eso Jul? – dijo la morena – Somos simplemente amigos, nos estamos conociendo. No vamos a hacer nada.

-Tú me preocupas Isa. A Francesca la puedo controlar porque se le notan a kilómetros sus intenciones - la francesa intentó rechistar pero la albina la detuvo - pero tú… ni siquiera tú misma te das cuenta de cuándo estás flirteando y cuando no. Además de que eres muy inocente…

-Julchen, he tenido un imperio, no soy idiota. Sé cuidarme solita.

-Sí _chérie_, te estás obsesionando un poco. ¡Diviértete! – dijo agarrándola por los hombros – Disfruta de todo esto.

-Está bien, pero prometedme que no vais a hacer ninguna tontería. Que no os vais a liar con ninguno de ellos.

-Jul…

-Isa, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo – asintió la morena.

-¿Francesca?

-¿En serio? – Julchen asintió seria - Está bien, lo prometo – suspiró agotada – Ya lo dije en el coche, este viaje va a ser muy aburrido.

OOOoooooOOO

Por la mañana, Julchen fue la primera en despertarse y, tras comprobar que sus dos amigas seguían en la cama, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Allí se encontró con Gilbert, que estaba preparando unas tostadas y café para dos personas.

-Buenos días – saludó la chica conteniendo un bostezo.

-Hola, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Lo mejor que se puede con esas dos. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mejor que se puede en un sofá con el pirado de Francis – ambos rieron – Antonio es el que más suerte ha tenido esta noche.

-Ya veremos cómo le va en el sorteo de hoy – Julchen se acercó a ver lo que Gilbert hacia - ¿Podías prepararme café a mí también por favor?

-Sí, si a cambio preparas la mesa para desayunar – la albina asintió - Pon solo para tres.

-¿Tres? – preguntó cogiendo el número de bandejas indicadas.

-Tú, Francis y yo – Julchen puso cara de asco - Está en el salón, recogiendo nuestra humilde alcoba.

La chica salió de la cocina con las tres bandejas y los platos, y antes de entrar en el salón, respiró un par de veces y esbozó una falsa sonrisa. Entró en la sala, ya recogida, y comenzó a colocar las cosas en la mesa sin encontrar rastro del francés. Iba a salir cuando se fijó en que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, por lo que salió a echar un vistazo. Francis estaba fuera, apoyado en la barandilla observando el mar, el viento le agitaba la melena lentamente, y por un momento a Julchen le pareció hasta guapo. Agitó la cabeza para que ese pensamiento saliera de su mente.

-El desayuno está listo, entra cuando te dé la gana – a pesar de haberlo dicho de manera brusca, se quedó en la puerta esperando la respuesta del hombre. Francis se giró y sonrío al verla.

-¿Te han dicho que hasta recién levantada y con pijama estás preciosa? – Julchen se sonrojó por completo y se giró para entrar al salón, pero Francis la detuvo – Agradezco que me hayas avisado pero te ha faltado saludarme como es debido – dicho eso, le depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y entró en la casa. Julchen se acarició la mejilla en la que se encontraba su cicatriz y tras sonreír levemente, entró a desayunar.

-_Mein Gott_ Julchen, ¿dos minutos en la terraza y ya te has quemado? – Gilbert parecía preocupado mientras que Francis la miraba con una sonrisita que no le gustó nada.

-Sí, es que el sol está pegando fuerte – dijo sentándose enfrente de Francis intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarle.

-Pues ponte protección que vamos a ir a la playa a pasar el día – Antonio acababa de aparecer por la puerta, llevando puesto tan solo unos calzoncillos. Julchen le observó unos instantes y volvió la vista al plato, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que desprendía calor por cada poro de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaban sus amigas cuando más las necesitaba?

OOOoooooOOO

Tras conseguir despertar a las bellas durmientes, y de que Antonio y Francis terminaran de preparar la comida, bajaron a la playa. Estaba bastante vacía debido a que era una parte privada a la que solo podían acceder los huéspedes de la urbanización. Se colocaron en primera línea y en seguida ambos españoles se quitaron la ropa y se lanzaron al agua, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro. Francesca se tumbó en una de las hamacas y comenzó a leer una revista cuando se vio interrumpida por Julchen, que quería que le ayudara a echarse crema por la espalda. Francis aprovechó el momento para hablar con Gilbert sin que les escucharan.

-Tío, somos los hombres más afortunados del mundo, ¿has visto cómo están? No sé cuál de las tres me gusta más: Francesca tiene más pecho a pesar de lo delgada que está pero Julchen es más esbelta aunque es más más baja y luego está Isabel, con esas curvas que… - Gilbert comenzó a impacientarse.

-Francis, nada de tías. Lo prometiste.

-Eres un aburrido.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar a la playa, viendo como los dos españoles jugaban en el agua. Antonio abrazaba a Isabel e intentaba hundirla para hacerle una aguadilla, pero la muchacha siempre se le escapaba y acababa siendo ella la que le ahogaba, desatando la risa de la chica, que corría intentado zafarse del agarre de Antonio de nuevo.

-Creo que me voy a ir al agua con ellos. Su plan me parece mucho más divertido que el que hay aquí – Francis se levantó y se giró hacia las chicas - ¿Alguna viene?

-Yo quiero tomar el sol un rato – contestó Francesca colocándose unas gafas en la cabeza.

-Yo iré cuando baje el sol un poco.

-Julchen, es mediodía, por lo menos hasta dentro de cinco horas o más no bajará. Ven a bañarte – el francés le tendió la mano y la chica le observó detenidamente – Yo te protegeré del sol.

-Ahora sí que no voy ni de coña – contestó apartándose de él y apoyándose contra la sombrilla.

Francis sonrió divertido y corrió hacia el agua. Apenas se había metido hasta las rodillas, vio a Isabel corriendo de espaldas hacia él, huyendo de Toño, por lo que la abrazó, permitiendo que el cuerpo de ella le mojara, y la arrastró hacia donde cubría más.

-Toño corre que ya la tengo.

-No, ¡esto es trampa! – gritaba la chica entre risas.

El moreno llegó hasta ellos y la agarró por las piernas, cosa que aprovecharon ambos para hacerle cosquillas a la chica, que no podía resistirse. Tras unas cuantas aguadillas la soltaron, e Isabel comenzó su venganza contra Francis, al cual se le colgó a la espalda e intentaba ahogarle sin mucho éxito, pues el rubio era bastante más alto que ella.

-Son como críos – Francesca se había quitado las gafas y miraba a los dos albinos que jugaban a las cartas bajo la sombrilla – Llevan más de una hora ahí metidos. Van a salir arrugados.

-Déjalos, así no molestan… Ja, póker de reyes, esta vez gano yo Gilbert – el mencionado agarró las cartas de la chica y comprobó el resultado, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Pues parece que te van a molestar. Aquí vienen los tres. ¿Qué tal el baño?

-Fenomenal, deberías probarlo, ¿no crees Francis? – dijo Toño sonriendo a su amigo traviesamente.

-Sí Francesca, el agua está buenísima – ambos se acercaron a la hamaca.

-No, ni se os ocurra – los dos chicos la cogieron, le quitaron las gafas de sol y la comenzaron a llevar hasta el agua.

-¡Chicas ayudarme! – Isabel se reía desde la sombrilla mientras que Julchen fue tras ellos. No es que le diera pena su amiga, pero el calor comenzaba a hacer mella en ella y necesitaba darse un chapuzón.

-Y tú, ¿no te bañas? – preguntó la morena a Gilbert, que se había colocado en la tumbona vacía, tras haberla movido a la sombra.

-No tengo calor.

-Vamos, no estás acostumbrado a este calor, te debes de estar asando – el chico no pareció ni inmutarse – Por lo menos quítate la camiseta. Me estás dando calor a mí y eso que acabo de salir del agua.

Gilbert miró a Isabel, que estaba de pie junto a la tumbona, llevaba un bikini rojo con pequeñas grecas dibujadas, y el pelo mojado le caía desordenado por la espalda, haciendo que infinitas gotas se escurrieran por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la arena. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Pues si tú no te quieres mojar lo haré yo – Gilbert se volteó para decirle algo pero solo le dio tiempo a ver cómo Isabel se tiraba encima suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, para mojarle con su cuerpo. El albino se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a mirar a todas partes rezando porque nadie les estuviera mirando. No era una buena imagen el estar tumbado en una hamaca con una chica medio desnuda encima suya. La chica se levantó y miró el resultado de su travesura.

-Ves, ahora estás más fresquito – Gilbert creía tener más calor que nunca en su vida, pero asintió en silencio – Venga, quítate ya la camiseta y vente a bañar.

-No quiero Isabel, ya déjalo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por el sol? Por un momentín no te vas a quemar. Mira te echo crema y vamos.

-¡Que no! No seas pesada.

Gilbert se tumbó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando a Isabel de pie, poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña. La morena se acercó a él y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta.

-¿Pero qué haces loca?

-Nadie me gana a cabezota, venga vente a bañar…- Las manos de Isabel se detuvieron al notar un ligero relieve en la piel de la espalda de Gilbert - ¿Esto es una cicatriz?

El albino asintió en silencio y apartó la vista. Isabel terminó quitándole la camiseta y se giró a mirarle la espalda. Tenía multitud de pequeñas cicatrices repartidas a diestro y siniestro por toda ella. Comenzó a acariciar levemente una de ellas y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Es por esto por lo que no te quieres bañar? Menuda idiotez – se colocó frente a Gilbert – Mira, te echo crema y te vienes al agua conmigo, ¿vale?

Sin dejar que el chico le diera una negativa cogió un bote de crema de protección total y comenzó a extender el líquido por la espalda de Gilbert, acariciando las cicatrices con delicadeza.

-¿No te dan asco? – Isabel se detuvo al escucharle.

-¿Asco? ¿Por unas cicatrices? ¿Eres tonto? – terminó de extender la crema y se sentó al lado del chico – Mira – dijo señalando sus rodillas – Cuando era pequeña me caía constantemente porque era un pelín torpe, ¿ves todas esas cicatrices? – Gilbert se fijó y pudo distinguir unas pequeñas líneas en la piel – Y por esto no me da vergüenza llevar pantalones cortos o lo que sea. Forman parte de mí y a no me dan asco, ¿a ti te lo dan? – Gilbert sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza – Venga, vamos al agua.

Isabel le tendió una mano, que él aceptó, y le condujo hasta la orilla.

-Por fin sales de la crisálida amigo – Francis se había acercado hasta ellos – Ya te deberías estar muriendo de calor.

-En realidad estaba analizando tus ataques para poder hacerte esto – contestó saltando sobre su amigo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

Isabel les observó y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno, yo me salgo un rato para la toalla.

-Ah no, me has dado el coñazo para que me metiera. Ahora te quedas aquí conmigo – dijo Gilbert agarrándola por la cintura. La morena le miró sin poder evitar sonreír como una tonta.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato.

OOOoooooOOO

Después de comer, y de que los alemanes comenzaran a ponerse un poco rojos, decidieron volver a la casa para ducharse y arreglarse. Francesca se había acercado al chiringuito a comprar unos refrescos, cuando dos chicos se le habían acercado y le habían hablado de un bar que por la noche ofrecía espectáculos, por lo que habían decidido ir esa noche.

-Esperad, antes de empezar a arreglarnos y de todo el follón que se va a montar, deberíamos hacer el sorteo de camas de esta noche. Por si después volvemos a diferentes horas o lo que sea – dijo la rubia llamando la atención de los otros cinco.

-Me parece bien, voy a por los papelitos – dijo Antonio levantándose a por los cuencos – Bien, iré sacando… la primera habitación que se juega es… ¡la individual!

-Ya salió el premio gordo – soltó Gilbert.

-Y el primero al que le toca dormir hoy allí es… ¡Gilbert!

-Vaya mierda de suerte tengo – Antonio se echó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Y su compañero va a ser… ¡Francesca! – Gilbert puso cara de terror al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

-_Oh là là, _parece que está noche será más divertida que la de ayer – dijo Francesca ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Julchen.

-Bien, vamos con el siguiente premio… el sofá cama – el moreno metió la mano en el bol de los nombres – Isabel y… ¡Francis! Parece que te toca dos veces en el mismo sitio. Mala suerte amigo.

-Yo lo llamaría de todo menos mala suerte querido – dijo sonriendo el francés.

-¿Es muy incómodo? – le preguntó Isabel, que no había escuchado el comentario anterior.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que te sea agradable – Isabel levantó una ceja y se giró hacia Antonio de nuevo.

-Entonces tú y Julchen dormís en la cama grande. Qué suerte estás teniendo Antonio – el español sonreía mientras que en la cabeza de la albina solo se repetía la imagen del moreno en calzoncillos una y otra vez.

-Sí, demasiada – dijo Gilbert - ¿seguro que no lo estás trucando?

-No, podéis comprobar los papeles si queréis.

-Venga, dejarlo – cortó Francesca – Vamos a vestirnos o no llegaremos al bar para la cena.

Las tres chicas se fueron hacia la habitación del fondo, que habían secuestrado para dejar sus cosas, y dejaron a los tres chicos solos en el salón. Francis suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Parece que hoy va a ser una graaaan noche – soltó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa traviesa.

-Prometimos no hacer nada – dijo Antonio tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-Prometimos no hacer nada si ellas no querían – Antonio torció la boca - La cosa cambia un poco, ¿no crees?

-Sigue soñando Francis – contestó el moreno riéndose.

Gilbert había salido al pasillo y se dirigía malhumorado al baño.

-Espera Gilbert, ¿puedo pasar yo antes?

-No – soltó metiendo un portazo.

-¿Y a este qué bicho le ha picado ahora? – preguntó Antonio a Francis, cuando se situó a su lado en el pasillo.

-Yo creo que sé de qué se trata.

-Y ¿qué es? – Francis miró a Antonio con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

-Ay _Antoine_, te queda mucho por saber de la vida.

-¿Pero qué dices gabacho? Repite eso si te atreves – el francés se echó a reír y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando al español en el pasillo – ¡Pero ábreme, que necesito vestirme!

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Vuelvo a decir que siento mogollón el retraso y que espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente. Espero que os esté gustando el curso que están tomando las cosas entres estos seis. Aviso que en los próximos capítulos habrá escenas más subiditas de tono pero… es lo que tiene el Bad Touch Trio._

_Un saludo y gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Primeros Malentendidos

_Vale, soy incapaz de ponerme a escribir la otra historia porque me he enganchado demasiado a esta y necesito continuarla, por lo que hasta que no termine no seguiré con "Back To You". Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que me centre primero en una y luego en la otra, y tenga cada una su tiempo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Tras la cena que tuvieron en el pequeño restaurante que había al final del paseo marítimo, se dirigieron hacia el bar en donde Francesca había quedado con los chicos. Les esperaban en la puerta, y en cuanto vieron a la rubia, compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y corrieron a saludarla.

-¡Has venido! – exclamó el primero de los chicos.

-Ya os dije que no faltaría. He traído a los amigos que os mencioné – Francesca se apartó para comenzar a hacer las presentaciones – Ellos son Isabel, Julchen, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert.

-¿Así que no eres la única preciosidad del grupo? – dijo el segundo hombre acercándose coquetamente hacia las chicas.

-¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí? – contestó en un tono juguetón – Yo me esperaba más atención…

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír y entre ambos acompañaron a las chicas adentro del bar, dejando a los otros tres solos en la puerta.

-¿Qué puñetas acaba de pasar? – preguntó Antonio incrédulo.

-Que nos acaban de levantar a las tías _mon amie._

-No nos han levantado nada porque no hay nada que levantar – Gilbert se posicionó delante suyo, y se señaló ambos ojos para luego señalarles a ellos – Os estoy vigilando.

-Sí, sí, pero ahora vamos dentro que si no les perderemos de vista entre la gente – Antonio echó a correr a dentro sin escuchar ni uno de los muchos insultos que Gilbert le gritó.

El bar estaba a reventar de gente, la música estaba a todo volumen, la luz era escasa, y una humareda artificial colaboraba para conseguir que ver algo fuera casi un milagro. Antonio se abría paso a duras penas entre la gente cuando una chica, aparentemente borracha, se colgó de su brazo.

-Hola bombón, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Perdona pero estoy buscando a…

-Vaya Toño, ¿un segundo a solas y ya has conseguido a una chica? – Antonio levantó la vista y consiguió distinguir a Francesca.

-No, no es eso. Os estaba buscando. Nos habéis dejado solos en la puerta.

- Ah, no me había dado ni cuenta – dijo con un tono arrogante mientras bajaba la vista hasta la chica, que se estaba comiendo a Antonio con los ojos – Creo que será mejor dividirnos, no queremos fastidiaros vuestra "fiesta" y nosotras tenemos diversión para rato.

Antes de que Antonio pudiera responderla, ya había desaparecido entre la gente. El español escapó del agarre de la chica como pudo, y comenzó a buscar a alguno de sus amigos.

-¡FRANCIS! – gritó consiguiendo captar la atención del rubio - ¿Y Gilbert?

-Aquí – contestó dando un tirón con el brazo para arrastrar a su amigo hasta ellos - ¿Has encontrado a las chicas?

-Me he cruzado con Francesca pero ha pasado de mí. Dice que están muy… entretenidas – el francés arqueó una ceja y agarró a sus dos amigos.

-Yo sé dónde están, vamos.

Unas tres canciones después, consiguieron llegar a un extremo de la barra, y vieron que al otro lado estaban Julchen e Isabel hablando con uno de los chicos de antes y uno nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estarían en la barra?

-Oh _Antoine, _conozco muy bien a ese tipo de tíos. Cuando quieren conseguir a chicas así lo primero que hacen es invitarlas a copas, para que bajen antes la guardia – el moreno comenzó a alarmarse – Es algo patético. Para conquistar a una damisela solo hay que usar los encantos de uno, no recurrir a sucias tácticas… ¡_Antoine_! ¿A dónde vas?

El moreno caminó firme hasta llegar a donde estaban y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hombre, ¡Hola! – dijo dándole al chico conocido una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le hizo atragantarse con su copa - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Geniaaaaal – soltó sarcásticamente Julchen dirigiendo la mirada hacia su copa y dando un largo trago.

-Sí, estas chicas son alucinantes – soltó el recién llegado – Ahora mismo Isabel y yo íbamos a ir a bailar un rato – comenzó a agarrar del brazo a la morena.

Isabel le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Antonio pero notó que una mano le separó del agarre del desconocido.

-Perdona pero ella me debía un baile desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras – soltó Gilbert dando la vuelta a Isabel para que la chica le mirara - ¿Vamos?

La morena asintió entre risas y ambos escaparon de allí tan rápido como pudieron.

-¿Qué le pasa a vuestro amigo? ¿Es su novio o qué?

-Bueno en real…

-Sí, es su novio – soltó Julchen rápidamente – y él es… - miró a Francis y a Antonio y se decantó por agarrar el brazo del moreno – él es el mío.

Los dos acosadores miraron a Antonio, que se había quedado perplejo, y volvieron a mirar a la albina. Julchen se dio cuenta de que por la reacción del idiota de Antonio, su genial mentira se iba a ir al garete, y decidió intervenir.

-Menos mal que has llegado cariño – dijo acariciando la cara del moreno y acercando su cuerpo al de él – Ya te empezaba a echar de menos – su voz sonaba exageradamente ñoña y empalagosa, pero parecía que estaba logrando el resultado esperado – Ven aquí – aprovechando que Antonio se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, le besó. El beso fue lo suficientemente largo para que no se viera falso, y lo suficientemente corto para que no tuviera que profundizarlo.

-Ah, perdona tío, no lo sabíamos – dijo el chico de la entrada – Ya nos vamos.

Antonio seguía alucinando mirando a Julchen, a la que Francis y él habían denominado "la loca", sintiendo más miedo que otra cosa. Por otra parte, Francis contemplaba la escena con serenidad, incluso estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo. En cuanto los chicos estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Julchen soltó a Antonio y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Jamás volveré a hacer algo como esto – la albina miró un tanto sonrojada al moreno, que seguía inmóvil a su lado - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitar esa cara de idiota de una vez? Si no te hubieras quedado tan callado no hubiera hecho falta que hiciera tal cosa.

-Por dios no me hagas daño – contestó Toño protegiéndose la cara con los brazos.

-¡Idiota! No te voy a hacer nada ¿qué imagen tienes de mí? – Toño y Francis intercambiaron una rápida mirada – En todo caso sería yo la que debería disculpar…

-No te preocupes – Julchen miró al moreno – me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Los tipos como esos no me gustan nada – la albina volvió a ruborizarse levemente – Oye, ¿y Francesca? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue con el otro chico de la entrada a… alguna parte.

-Voy a buscarla – el español se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, dejando a Julchen y Francis solos.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, en los que el francés no dejó de mirarla ni un instante, Julchen se puso de los nervios.

-¿Qué miras maldito pervertido?

-¿Pervertido yo? Mira quién habló – la albina notó que la vergüenza le subía por la cara – Yo no voy besando a gente por ahí de golpe.

-La situación lo requería. Eso es todo – hubo un breve silencio entre ellos.

-Y qué, ¿te ha gustado?

-¿Qué coño dices? – Julchen sentía su cara arder – No preguntes esas cosas maldito depravado.

-Oh vamos, has besado a Antonio, y supuestamente lo hace muy bien. Aunque le has pillado un poco de sorpresa.

-No te voy a decir ni una palabra.

-¿Por qué le has cogido a él para fingir que era tu novio? – Julchen se volvió hacia el francés, que la miraba muy de cerca.

-Porque de ti no me fío. Te hubieras aprovechado de la situación.

-¿Eso crees? – Francis se acercó a Julchen acorralándola contra la barra – Yo no creo eso. Yo creo que es que no querías arruinar nuestro primer beso.

-¿Primer beso? ¿Qué dices? – a Julchen le costaba hablar ya que sentía la boca de Francis demasiado cerca de la suya.

- No te preocupes, será en privado, sin que nadie nos moleste – Francis se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta – Ahora me voy a buscar a alguna que sí me prefiera como novio.

El francés desapareció dejando a Julchen sola, reponiéndose de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

OOOoooooOOO

-Gracias por haberme sacado de allí – Gilbert e Isabel se pararon a coger un poco de aire, después de haber huido por el bar hasta un sitio en donde no les vieran – Has aparecido en el momento perfecto.

-Lo sé, mi actuación ha sido espectacular – Gilbert recobró el aire - ¿Por qué os habéis ido con ellos si no os gustaban?

-No hemos tenido opción, no se separaban de nosotras ni con agua caliente y no entiendo por qué, si no les estábamos haciendo ni caso – Gilbert miró a Isabel de arriba abajo y entendió perfectamente a los chicos – Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

-Descansar – contestó Gil sentándose en uno de los sofás que había al fondo de la enorme sala.

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres ir a bailar? –Isabel le miraba desde arriba poniéndole ojitos.

-No me gusta bailar la verdad.

-¿No te gusta o es que no sabes? – Gilbert se retorció en su asiento y observó a la chica.

-Ambas – Isabel se acercó al sofá y se sentó sobre Gilbert rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Eso es porque no has bailado conmigo – le dijo en casi un susurro – Venga, ven.

La joven se levantó y le tendió la mano a Gilbert, que se esforzaba por esconder su más que notable sonrojo. Se hicieron un pequeño hueco entre la gente, y enseguida Isabel comenzó a bailar. Gilbert en cambio se dedicó a observar a la gente a su alrededor. Parejas que se besaban sin cortarse ni un pelo, o que bailaban pegados el uno al otro, más de lo que se consideraría correcto. Isabel no parecía ni darse cuenta del ambiente a su alrededor, tan solo miraba a Gilbert divertida, mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba. La morena observó que Gil comenzaba a ponerse bastante nervioso por lo que comenzó a bailar haciendo el payaso, desatando la risa del albino que le siguió el juego, y comenzó a hacer el idiota. Las parejas de alrededor comenzaron a mirarles mal y a separarse de su lado, pero a ellos les daba igual. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de cuándo habían acabado tan cerca el uno del otro, pero las manos de Gilbert agarraban la cadera de la morena y sus bocas estaban a punto de juntarse.

-¡Hey chicos! – interrumpió Antonio, haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante - ¿Habéis visto a Francesca?

-N-no, no la hemos visto desde hace mucho – Isabel parecía nerviosa por primera vez en su vida.

-Llevó un buen rato busacando y no la encuentro. Con tanta gente y tan poca luz no veo una mierda.

-Bueno, pues si la vemos ya te avisaremos – Gil se estaba cagando en su amigo por haberles interrumpido en ese momento, y quería que se largara cuanto antes.

-Está bien… - parecía que ya se iba cuando se volvió hacia ellos - ¿Os pasa algo? Estáis muy raros – Isabel y Gilbert se tensaron.

-Nada, es que ahora nos has dejado preocupados por lo de Francesca. En cuanto la encuentres se nos pasa – contestó Isabel empujando a Antonio.

-Vaaale – Isabel volvió a mirar a Gilbert – Otra cosa…

-¿Qué quieres? – le interrumpió Gil molesto.

-Francis y Julchen están en la barra donde antes, por si queréis ir con ellos.

-Vale, vale, vete ya pesado.

Antonio se marchó dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Bueno… - empezó Gil mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Quieres seguir bailando o vamos a buscar a estos dos antes de que se maten? – Isabel se echó a reír y le agarró la mano.

-Me encantaría seguir, pero es nuestro deber como amigos. Por lo menos el mío, porque si no Julchen me matará por dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia la barra.

OOOoooooOOO

Antonio siguió andando a través de la gente cuando por fin divisó a Francesca. Se encontraba rodeada por dos chicos, los dos de la entrada. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, se reían a carcajadas y Francesca coqueteaba con ellos descaradamente.

-Por fin te encuentro – interrumpió el moreno captando la atención de los presentes – Todos están preocupados por ti.

-Hola Antonio, ya te dije que estaría ocupada – la francesa se giró hacia uno de los chicos y le acarició el mentón - ¿verdad que sí?

-Pero todos estamos ya allí – dijo señalando en dirección a la barra, en donde pensaba que ya estarían Gilbert e Isabel.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me necesitáis para que anime la fiesta? ¿O es que no te diviertes con tu "novia"? – contestó arrastrando la última palabra con un tono de desprecio.

-¿Qué leches estás diciendo?

-Estos chicos tan majos ya me han contado lo que ha pasado. Sienten mucho haberle entrado a tu novia pero… ahora están conmigo, y yo estoy libre así que… adiós Toño.

Sin más, le dio la espalda y siguió tonteando con los chicos, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Cuando comprobó que se había marchado se dirigió hacia los dos chicos.

-Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos. Me lo he pasado muy bien pero ahora si me disculpáis, debo volver con mis amigos.

Francesca se dio la vuelta cuando uno de los chicos la retuvo.

-Pero espera guapa, no puedes largarte sin más. Has estado toda la noche con nosotros, ¿ni siquiera nos vas a dar un beso de despedida?

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba – Francesca se besó la mano y luego sopló en su palma, para mostrar que les mandaba el beso – Ahí lo tenéis.

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre del chico y se entremezcló con la gente para que no pudieran encontrarla.

OOOoooooOOO

Julchen bebía sola en la barra cuando un tipo se colocó a su derecha.

-¿Qué hace una belleza como tú bebiendo sola en un sitio como este?

-¿En serio? ¿Esa frase? Por dios, es lo menos currado que me han dicho en mi vida.

-Uff, pareces enfadada, ¿te ha dejado el novio? – Julchen miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Novio? Ja, no, no me ha dejado porque yo no…

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿te he hecho esperar _mon amour_? – Francis apareció de la nada colocándose detrás de Julchen, y le depositó un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento amigo, pero ella ya está pillada.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? – soltó Julchen en cuanto el hombre se marchó -¿Quién te crees para besarme cada vez que te venga en gana? Además, ¿n o estabas haciendo por ahí el gilipollas con unas chicas?

-¿Me has estado espiando? Eso no está bien – respondió Francis realmente divertido – He venido a demostrarte que podías haber elegido a un novio falso mejor.

-¿Mejor? Lo dudo.

-¿Lo dices por el beso? Vuestro beso ha sido bastante malo, pero no te preocupes, que yo te enseñaré a besar bien. Además, ya te he dicho que el primero no te lo voy a dar en un sitio tan cutre como este, será algo más… íntimo – Francis la rodeo por la cintura pegándola completamente contra él – Pero para fingir ser tú novio puedo hacer otras cosas además de besarte… - Julchen sentía su cuerpo arder, y aunque se moría por pegarle a Francis un bofetón, fue incapaz de moverse. Francis se acercó más a ella cuando de repente levantó la vista y la soltó – Hombre, la parejita, ¿dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

Julchen se recompuso como pudo y agarró su cerveza, evitando así que la vieran. Isabel y Gilbert habían aparecido y todavía iban agarrados de la mano, la cual soltaron inmediatamente ante las palabras del francés.

-Pues huyendo de los acosadores esos, ya nos viste – Gilbert se acercó a su amigo y bajó el tono - ¿Qué hacías tú más bien? Os dije que nada de gilipolleces con ellas.

-Y no he hecho nada, solo la he ayudado a apartar a un indeseable – a Francis no le gustaba nada la actitud de Gilbert, por lo que fue a atacar a donde pensaba que le dolería más – Además, esta noche solo puedo pensar en Isabel – el alemán le miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Francis, no le pongas ni una mano encima – "Bingo" pensó el francés.

-Tranquilo – Francis levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición – Que me parta un rayo si la toco – Gilbert le miró con dureza hasta que vio aparecer a Antonio.

-Hey Toño, ¿la has encontrado? Quiero irme ya de este antro.

-Sí, pero se ha quedado con esos tipos – contestó con cierta tristeza - Si queréis podemos ir yéndonos a casa ya.

-¿Pensabais iros sin mí? – Francesca apareció por detrás de Toño – Menudos amigos, habéis entrado aquí gracias a mi ayuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas con – Francesca le puso un dedo en los labios para callarle.

-Por allí ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer – apartó el dedo y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Vamos a casa?

OOOoooooOOO

Llegaron al apartamento agotados. Las chicas enseguida se fueron al baño a desmaquillarse y Toño y Gilbert ayudaron a Francis a sacar el sofá-cama.

- Francis, no hagas ninguna tontería – Antonio sonaba serio.

-Tranquilo, estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo – vio como el alemán resopló aliviado – Bueno, ahora dejarme que quiero poner una velitas o algo…

-¡Francis! – el rubio se echó a reír ante la reacción del español. El alemán en su lugar le había tirado un cojín, pero no había acertado a darle.

-Era broma, era broma – agarró a sus dos amigos por los hombros – Más bien deberíais tener cuidado vosotros. Gilbert tu duermes con Francesca y tú Toño con la loca – Gilbert le lanzó una mirada de odio – Perdón, duermes con tu "novia".

-¿Novia? ¿De qué puñetas habláis?

- De nada Gil, de gilipolleces nuestras ¿verdad Francis?

-Sí, sí, una tontería que se nos ocurrió en el bar – la escena le divertía como a un niño un juguete nuevo, pero no quería ver a Toño siendo asesinado por Gilbert.

OOOoooooOOO

-Isabel – Julchen la había agarrado por los hombros y la miraba fijamente – Ten cuidado, Francis es un depravado sexual que te intentara atacar a la menor oportunidad que tenga.

-¡Ey! – se quejó Francesca, siendo ignorada por completo – No, si no sé para qué me meto…

-Pero Jul, tranquilízate, Francis es mi amigo. Qué mal pensada eres – la morena se echó a reír.

-No soy mal pensada… me preocupo por vosotras – se giró hacia Francesca – Y tú ten cuidadito, que te conozco muy bien.

-¿No te cansas de decirme siempre lo mismo? Si sabes que luego nunca hago nada…

-Bueno… está bien… - de pronto Julchen se dio cuenta de lo que Francesca llevaba puesto. Se trataba de un camisón de seda bastante provocador – No irás a dormir con eso.

-¿Por qué? Ayer dormí con él.

-No, no es verdad. No lo llevabas.

-Sí es verdad Jul, lo llevaba puesto – interrumpió Isabel. Julchen se llevó una mano a la sien intentando recordar – Estás un pelín paranoica, ¿no crees?

Las tres terminaron de ponerse los pijamas y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Isabel entró en el salón, donde Francis la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-No sabía qué lado preferías así que…

-Mmmm me da igual. Casi prefiero el que está al lado de la puerta.

-Perfecto entonces.

Francis se movió a su lado y se metió en la cama. Observó cómo Isabel se sentó de espaldas a él y se comenzó a deshacer el moño que siempre llevaba puesto. El pelo le cayó en una cascada de pequeños rizos castaños por la espalda, pareciéndole al francés un gesto bastante sexy. La chica se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Tras unos instantes en silencio el francés abrió la boca.

-¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gusta Gilbert? – la morena dio en respingo, que el francés notó claramente, y encendió la luz.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por probar. No creo que te guste Toño y si hubiera sido yo, no te hubieras metido en la cama tan relajada.

-Pues no, no me gusta. Es solo mi amigo.

-Pero eres muy cariñosa con él.

-Intento serlo con todo el mundo.

-Pues a mí no me has dado la mano en ningún momento.

-Eso es porque… porque el momento lo requería. Venga Francis vamos a dormir – Isabel apagó la luz y volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas. Francis la observó en silencio y decidió coger al toro por los cuernos. Se puso encima de ella y la miró fijamente.

-¿Y has pensado que quizás a él sí que puedas gustarle? – Isabel, que no temblaba ni una milésima a pesar de tener a un hombre encima, abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-¿Así que sí te interesa saberlo? – la morena apartó la mirada un instante para volver a mirarle desafiante.

-Eres tú el que lo ha dicho.

-En realidad no tengo ni idea – mintió - solo son pequeñas imaginaciones mías - Francis se apartó y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama cerrando los ojos – Pero si no te interesa no te comportes con él de esa forma. No está acostumbrado a que lo traten tan bien. Solo le crearás falsas esperanzas.

Isabel se le quedó observando y se tumbó dándole la espalda. Francis abrió un poco el ojo para mirarla de reojo y sonrió traviesamente. Su pequeño plan ya estaba en juego. Solo quedaba que Francesca jugara bien su papel.

OOOoooooOOO

Gilbert no quería problemas, realmente no los quería, por lo que se metió en la pequeña cama rápidamente y se puso cara a la pared. Francesca entró y no pudo evitar no reírse ante la cómica situación.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a comer – Gilbert siguió haciéndose el dormido contra la pared. Francesca se metió en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el sonrojo saliera a la luz en la cara de Gilbert – Está bien, hablaremos mañana por la mañana entonces. Buenas noches _chérie_.

-Buenas noches – contestó el alemán tras haber sido totalmente cazado.

OOOoooooOOO

Julchen se había metido en la cama y miraba por el rabillo del ojo la puerta. Antonio tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento y no estaba preparada para dormir con un hombre semidesnudo a su lado. Bueno, no para dormir con uno como él. El español apareció por la puerta, y como ella predijo, tan solo llevaba unos calzoncillos puestos. Se paró a bostezar a mitad de camino, lo que Julchen aprovechó para darse la vuelta y evitar que la viera sonrojada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió como Toño se metía en la cama. Cuando notó que se había quedado quieto, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos enormes ojos verdes que la observaban muy de cerca.

-¡AH! Me has asustado – Antonio sonrió y la siguió mirando como si nada - ¿Qué miras?

-A ti – a Julchen no le gustaba como empezaba la cosa. Quizás había juzgado mal al español al considerarlo el menos peligroso de los tres. Quizás era peor que Francis - ¿Por qué me has besado antes?

-Porque necesitaba que pareciera que eras mi novio.

-No me refería a eso. Sino ¿por qué me escogiste a mí en lugar de a Francis?

-Pues porque…

-Porque soy más guapo, ¿verdad?

-No, no es por eso…

-¿No soy más guapo?

-Sí, osea no, osea… yo qué sé – Antonio torció la cabeza – Fue por el simple hecho de que sabía que tú no te ibas a aprovechar de la situación.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no? – a diferencia de lo que Julchen se esperaba que hiciera, el español permaneció quieto en la cama.

-Por eso, si Francis hubiera dicho esa frase, hubiera intentado acercarse a mí, pero tú no lo has hecho. Además, en eso te pareces mucho a Isabel, así que sabía bien que no harías nada. Eso es todo.

-¿Tú también piensas como Gilbert? No quieres que no ocurra nada entre ninguno de nosotros.

-Sí, pienso igual.

-¿Por qué? No puedes impedir que la gente se enamore…

-El amor es una mierda. No existe, ¿vale? – Julchen notó como claramente se le había quebrado la voz al decir aquello. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? – hubo un largo silencio.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que no existe? Yo nunca lo he estado, o por lo menos creo que nunca he amado a nadie tanto como creo que se hace al estar enamorado, y sigo creyendo en él.

-Puedes enamorarte, pero eso de que te correspondan y todo sea maravilloso y precioso como en los cuentos, es una vil mentira – Julchen se había sentado en la cama - El amor es una mierda, y al final te quedas solo después de que te hayan pisoteado y se hayan aprovechado de ti – una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla, pero se la limpió rápidamente. Antonio la contempló en silencio.

-¿Es así como te hiciste la cicatriz? – Julchen asintió en la oscuridad – ¿estabas protegiendo a alguien?

-Sí – dejó escapar como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima – le protegí, me hirieron, me quedé así y encima él se fue con otra. Ahora la gente me mira, ve esta asquerosa cicatriz y solo sienten pena por mí. Por eso puedo afirmar que el amor es una mierda.

Antonio se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, Julchen no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Además de estar loca eres tonta – las lágrimas cesaron al instante – para empezar, eres guapísima, no quería reconocerlo pero esa fue una de las razones por las que me acerqué a ti en el cine. Y te advierto que tu cicatriz no me echó para atrás en ningún momento, es más, te da un toque sexy y misterioso que te queda fenomenal.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, soy maravillosa – soltó comenzando a reírse.

-¿Y ese chico se fue con otra? Creo que puedo saber quién es, y es un idiota por elegirla antes que a ti. Y además – Antonio se separó lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de Julchen - ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad estabas enamorada de él? Yo creo que simplemente fue tu primer amor y ya está. Pero estar enamorado es algo mucho más fuerte que eso, supongo – Antonio puso una cara pensativa que hizo reír a Julchen.

-Gracias.

-Ey, para eso están los amigos – Antonio la besó en la frente – Vamos a dormir.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Toño cerró los ojos enseguida mientras que Julchen repasaba en su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho.

-Antonio… ¿cómo has sabido todo eso? – el moreno se giró hacia ella y la sonrió.

-Al parecer tenemos mucho más en común con nuestros dobles de lo que creemos – el moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches idiota.

-¿Eso significa que ya nos permitís ligotear abiertamente?

-Calla y duérmete – contestó Julchen tirándole su almohada a la cara.

OOOoooooOOO

Isabel abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Francis. El francés dormía plácidamente a su lado, parecía un ángel con todos los rizos dorados desperdigados por la almohada. Sonrió maternalmente al observarle y decidió jugar con uno de sus rizos. Apenas rozó el primero, una mano le agarró la muñeca.

-¿Haciendo travesuras desde tan temprano? – la morena se echó a reír fuertemente pero Francis le tapó la boca – Shhh, el resto está durmiendo.

-Perdón, es que los has dicho de forma muy graciosa. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Contigo a mi lado fenomenal – Isabel sonrió de lado – Bueno, he de decir que me has dado un poquito de calor, aunque menos que Gilbert.

Isabel se incorporó y apoyó las piernas en el suelo para estirarse. Francis aprovechó para mirarla de cerca.

-Qué pena que no pueda tocarla con lo buena que está – susurró para sus adentros.

-¿Dices algo?

-Sí, que tenemos que hacer el desayuno.

-¿Nosotros?

-Es lo que les toca a los que tienen la gran suerte de dormir en el sofá – contestó sarcásticamente – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo recojo esto mientras tú despiertas al resto. Y si se quejan de que les hemos despertado, les diremos que… intenté detenerte pero que no pude, ¿vale?

-Me parece bien.

OOOoooooOOO

Gilbert se despertó al sentir que alguien le observaba, y no se equivocaba. Francesca estaba sentada a su lado y le miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Po-por qué me estás mirando así?

-¿Te gusta Isabel?

-¿Q-qu-qué? – no era una buena forma de empezar el día.

-Oh vamos querido, no soy idiota. Se te ven las intenciones a kilómetros de distancia. Y no vayas a negármelo porque he visto cómo la miras.

-No la miro de ninguna forma.

-Eso no es verdad – Francesca se sentó sobre Gilbert y le agarró por los hombros dejándolo tumbado en la cama - Estás con Julchen en eso de que no quieres que _le amour _florezca entre nosotros, pero luego eres el primero que está yendo en contra de esa regla.

-Francesca quítate de encima.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te ayudo a conseguir a Isabel si tú quitas tu estúpida regla.

-No es una regla absurda.

-Sí que lo es. Nos la vamos a acabar saltando de todas formas así que tú verás. No se puede ir contra el amor.

-Vosotros lo que sentís no es amor. Lo que queréis es otra cosa – a Francesca le dolieron esas palabras.

-Y tú, ¿estás enamorado de Isabel?

-No creo en esa mierda.

-Vale, entonces ¿cómo llamas a lo que sientes por ella? ¿Amistad?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Es algo más verdad? Reconócelo de una vez o no te dejaré irte.

-Sí, es algo más – Gilbert apartó la mirada avergonzado - No sé qué puñetas es, pero no es amor.

-No de momento, pero no te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo… - Francesca comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

-Vale, ¿puedes quitarte ya de encima de mí?

-No – Gilbert se asustó – Y, una preguntita ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Isabel cuando llegue el momento? – los colores subieron por la cara de Gilbert hasta detrás de las orejas – Mira yo te puedo ayudar, es mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde hace mucho, lo que tienes que hacer es…

-Buenos días chicos…- Isabel había entrado en la habitación y se había quedado muda contemplando la escena. Gilbert estaba tumbado en la cama con Francesca encima, y miraba a Isabel con verdadero terror – Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

Salió cerrando la puerta tan rápido como había entrado. Gilbert y Francesca permanecieron un rato sin moverse mirando la puerta y analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Francesca volvió en sí y se sentó en la cama. Miró a Gilbert, que seguía tumbado con la misma cara de terror.

-Ups, no contaba con eso.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Otra vez me ha salido largo, y eso que solo es la mitad de lo que en realidad quería haber puesto por lo que me da la impresión de que todos los capítulos van a ser de este tamaño más o menos._

_Espero que os haya gustado, reconozco que me he puesto muy ñoña en la parte de Toño y Julchen, pero necesitaba explicar el por qué ella se comportaba así y el por qué tiene la cicatriz. Las cosas se van a liar un pelín más ahora que Isabel cree que Francesca y Gilbert se han acostado o por lo menos que estaba a punto de hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
